Et que bat, sans cause, ton coeur trop lourd
by Bergere
Summary: Victoire, mère de famille, découvre un carnet par hasard, qui lui permettra de redémarrer. Celui d'une certaine M.M. Quête et découverte de soi, ce récit est le parcours de deux histoires qui s'entremêlent à plus de 40 ans d'intervalle. Pairing pas VW-MM
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous !_

_C'est avec plaisir que je commence aujourd'hui la publication d'une nouvelle histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! _

_Oui, oui, j'ai une autre fic' en cours que je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire, mais ne vous en faites pas (si vous lisez **Quand on se torture l'esprit**) je n'abandonne pas cette histoire du tout non plus ! et normalement, ça ne devrait pas me faire perdre plus de temps que ma prépa sur cette fiction d'ailleurs, vous en faites pas !_

_Quelques petites informations préalables : _

_**1)** le couple n'est pas Victoire Lupin (née Weasley) - Minerva McGonagall : ce sont les personnages principaux, mais ce n'est pas la pairing ! Non parce que vraiment, c'est pas ça du tout, donc bon ! **2)** Cela se passe... une trentaine d'années après l'épilogue, je pense, un peu moins mais dans ces eaux là. Là aussi, je précise par avance même si c'est explicité ensuite. **3)** Je publie aujourd'hui le prologue : la suite ne viendra pas tout de suite, parce que je préfère avancer de beaucoup et ensuite publier régulièrement, et en ce moment je manque de temps. Mais je vous promets, je continuerai et finirai, même si le Chapitre 1 met du temps à arriver ! **3bis)** Je ne suis pas certaine du tout du nombre de chapitres, ni de leur longueur. Mais bon, je sens bien la trentaine de chapitres, à première vue comme ça. D'ailleurs, ce prologue est assez court, je m'en excuse. **4)** Le titre est librement inspiré de vers de Paul-Jean Toulet. _

_Alors, donc, sinon, les trucs... pas intéressants :_

_**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède rien... Enfin, pas le monde, pas le nom des personnages, et les 2/3 d'entres eux existent déjà dans la saga. Donc, oui, je ne suis pas richissime, et je n'ai pas une inspiration si sublime ! Dommage !_

_**Résumé** : Victoire Lupin, la quarantaine, voit sa fille partir vivre sa vie. Et ce jour là, elle met la main sur un petit carnet qui, visiblement, n'a rien à faire là. Un petit carnet qu'elle va chercher à déchiffrer, et à comprendre, et qui va lui permettre de prendre un nouveau départ dans sa vie alors qu'elle découvre laborieusement la vie et la personne de Minerva McGonagall. Retrouver un rôle de femme en découvrant la vie d'une autre femme. Quête et découverte de soi, ce récit est le parcours de deux histoires qui s'entremêlent à plus de 40 ans d'intervalle. _

_Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! S'il vous plait, reviewez, et **donnez-moi vos avi**s, les auteurs ici savent à quel point ça fait plaisir, et ça aide... les lecteurs le devinent ! **Merci d'avance ! **_

_Très bonne lecture à vous,_

_Bergère._

**Prologue.**

Les yeux dans le vague, regardant au loin par la fenêtre, elle faisait tourner d'un geste machinal sa baguette, nettoyant une assiette qui tournait sur elle-même. Etouffé mais perceptible, le son d'une radio poussée à fond dans la chambre de sa fille lui parvenait, et elle fredonnait des paroles stupides qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé connaître. Sa fille, sa petite fille, s'en allait aujourd'hui, s'installer ailleurs, seule. Vingt ans, après tout, c'était l'âge.

Un gros bruit, quelque chose comme la chute d'un objet pondéreux, suivit d'un juron, se fit entendre, couvrant la musique. Elle secoua la tête, cessa le mouvement circulaire de sa baguette, jeta un rapide sort pour nettoyer le plan de travail et ranger les couverts lavés…

« - Michelle, ça va ? lança-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers l'origine des bruits.

- Quoi ? répliqua sa fille qui n'avait rien entendu, à cause de la musique sans doute.

- Je demande si _ça va_, insista-t-elle alors qu'elle arrivait sur le pas de la porte de la chambre.

- Oui, oui, je suis prête à y aller, répondit la concernée, faisant le tour de sa chambre du regard, comme à la recherche de quelque chose d'oublié. »

Vingt ans que cette chambre ressemblait à un dépotoir de jeux, puis de livres, puis de quelconques vêtements, entassés également sur le sol et les meubles… Le contraste était sensible. Au centre de la pièce, deux valises de taille raisonnable, ou tout le barda de sa fille avait été entassé – sans doute dans un désordre infâme, mais elle n'irait pas y regarder. Plus rien, apparemment, seulement les meubles vierges. La chambre était maintenant impersonnelle, elle n'y viendrait plus qu'en vacances, pour rendre visite à ses vieux parents.

« - C'était quoi ce boucan tout à l'heure ? interrogea-t-elle tout de même.

- Oh, rien, ça…, répondit Michelle en ouvrant d'un coup de baguette son placard.

- C'est quoi ce tas ?

- Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'énerver parce que je te laisse deux-trois trucs non plus ? C'est des trucs qui n'ont rien à voir avec moi, qui ont dû se retrouver là par hasard. Franchement, j'ai l'air d'avoir eu ça ? fit-elle en se saisissant d'un vieux carnet, abimé, un peu décousu. »

Elle ne répondit pas : inutile. Elle jetterait un œil à tout cela plus tard… rien de ce qu'elle voyait d'où elle était ne lui disait quoique ce soit. Tandis que celle-ci soulevait ses sacs, regardait une fois encore en arrière, elle observa sa fille à la dérobée : les cheveux longs, multicolores – visiblement, elle avait décidé de tirer le meilleur du mélange d'un peu de sang de Vélane et d'un métamorphomage, en termes d'innovations capillaires, – trois boucles d'oreilles sur le côté droit, les yeux très maquillés de sombre. Mais habillée avec une certaine simplicité : toute l'ambigüité, tout le paradoxe de la jeunesse, dans cette silhouette féminine entre la révolte et la _normalité_.

« - Tu regardes quoi ?

- Toi, rit-elle doucement.

- J'ai un truc sur le nez ? interrogea la jeune fille, sur la défensive.

- Non, j'observe ma petite fille qui a grandis…

- Maman, grogna l'autre, franchement. J'vais pas à l'autre bout du monde, continua-t-elle en s'approchant de la cheminée.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ?

- Non maman.

- Et tu ne veux pas attendre ton père ?

- Je lui ai dit au revoir hier soir, c'est bon, ça va !

- Comme tu veux, acquiesça-t-elle à contrecœur. Prends soin de toi mon cœur, donne-moi des nouvelles.

- Oui maman, s'impatienta la jeune fille, qui se saisissait déjà d'une poignée de poudre.

- Michelle ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Je t'aime ma fille. »

Grognant quelques mots inintelligibles, elle finit par entrer dans la cheminée, et disparut dans un nuage de fumée verte. Voilà, sa petite fille était partie, sa fille unique. Elle regarda l'heure, tout de suite, par automatisme : Teddy ne rentrait que d'ici 2 heures, il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose à faire, sans quoi elle se rendrait folle. Lire était hors de question, elle n'avait aucune envie de dessiner, elle avait rangé la maison, elle avait lavé le parquet. Être femme au foyer allait entre encore plus triste, maintenant que Michelle était partie vivre ailleurs : elle ne regrettait pas son choix, mais, bientôt, elle sentait que ce serait pesant… Elle revint dans la chambre de sa fille, alluma le poste radio, et s'assit sur le lit défait. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? La musique n'était plus de son âge, mais personne n'était là pour la voir danser sur des chaînes de radio pour adolescents.

Elle se leva, fit un semi pas-de-deux. Décidément, elle n'était plus aussi souple et légère qu'autrefois, le temps n'était vraiment pas de son côté. Elle continua néanmoins, seulement plus doucement, à onduler, à chantonner, s'approchant du placard qui était resté ouvert. Dans un mouvement qui aurait pu être de la superstition, elle posa sur le côté le petit carnet que sa fille lui avait montré, et commença à trier le reste. Quelques calendriers qui dataient de la naissance de sa fille et de ses premières années, qu'il aurait fallu jeter et qu'elle allait garder dans un mouvement de nostalgie. Une grosse boîte, et dedans des coquillages. En se concentrant, elle parvint à en retrouver la genèse : c'était des coquillages qu'elles avaient ramassés, toutes les deux, sur la plage à Saint-Malo. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir vieilli, elle en saisit un, le tourna dans ses doigts, et observa une légère coulée de sable s'en détacher, se déposer sur ceux qui étaient restés dans la boîte. Serrant le poing, elle appuya, jusqu'à imprimer les nervures de cette coquille sur la paume de sa main ; alors elle le relâcha, et le laissa retomber avec les autres.

Autre chose, vite. Rapidement, elle écarta la boîte, comme si elle la brûlait, et attrapa le tas de feuilles en dessous. Des esquisses, il lui fallut un instant à peine pour reconnaître qu'elles étaient de sa main. La première était une silhouette, seule, occupant tout la page. Elle s'assit, se laissa presque tomber. Certains de ces dessins dataient de ses 15 ans, peut être un peu plus. Ca, c'était les traits d'une figure mystique de son imaginaire artistique adolescent. Celle de l'époque où elle avait une ambition artistique, celle où elle croyait à l'exaltation romanesque de quelques traits jetés sur le papier. Comme cela était loin. Elle eut un sourire indulgent pour la jeune fille qu'elle avait été, et feuilleta les autres. Le dernier lui fit soulever le coin des lèvres en un presque rire sans qu'elle n'y puisse rien changer. C'était Teddy, lorsqu'ils avaient 23 ans, juste après leur mariage. Il avait ce sourire, ces yeux pétillants. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle déposa ce dessin-là sur le côté, et se relevant alla reposer les autres dans le placard. Elle remit tout en tas, parfaitement, comme si elle n'avait touché à rien.

Restait ce carnet. Elle en avait comme une sorte de pudeur, il ne lui disait vraiment rien. Alors, pour finir, elle l'attrapa brusquement, se pencha pour récupérer le dessin, éteignit la musique, et d'un pas sec sortit de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière elle comme pour sceller cette chambre qui n'avait plus vraiment d'âme.

.

Elle avait résisté, fait un tour du jardin, choisit ce qu'elle ferait à manger pour ce soir, mais la curiosité avait pris le dessus. Quel mal à cela, c'était chez elle, après tout. Elle s'assit à la table de la salle à manger, avec une tasse de thé, attacha ses cheveux encore blonds, et posa le carnet bien en face d'elle. La première gorgée était toujours trop chaude, et ça ne manqua pas, elle se brûla légèrement la langue qui en devint pâteuse ; puis elle tourna la couverture, la page blanche du début. Pas d'ouverture, ou de titre, seulement une entrée en matière immédiate, directe.

_« Hermione, _

_Vous avez bien raison, il faut que j'exorcise tout cela, je veux mettre les choses au clair. Il en est besoin, ce digne homme le mérite. Mais je ne saurais mettre en forme, je vous laisserai mettre la touche finale à l'ébauche que je vais travailler ici. » _

Puis, sur la page, plus rien. Elle relut le paragraphe, deux fois de suite, encore, comme pour en extraire quelque chose. Hermione, ce devait être celle qu'elle connaissait, cela expliquerait la présence de ce carnet ici. Mais qui écrivait ? Elle tourna la page, seuls ces mots y étaient inscrits : _« Réhabiliter Severus Rogue. »_ Comme un titre, mais écrit en plein milieu de la page, d'une écriture serrée, une encre émeraude. Et en face, une liste de points qu'elle ne lut pas tout de suite. Elle revint en arrière : elle n'avait pas rêvé, l'encre n'y était pas verte, mais noire. Elle feuilleta les pages à toutes vitesses. Il y avait de toutes les couleurs d'encre, ou presque. Beaucoup de vert, pourtant.

Pas de réponse quant à l'auteur. Elle se remit à parcourir les pages, un peu plus doucement, mais s'interdisant de lire vraiment. Les noms _Hermione_, _Severus Rogue_, puis juste _Severus_, y apparaissaient de temps à autres. Souvent, même. Elle entraperçut le mot _amour_, et sur une page le mot _regrets_, plusieurs fois. Pas de nom d'auteur. Enfin, les dix dernières pages étaient vierges. Pas de nom tout à la fin, elle revint en arrière, les derniers mots étaient : _« Ce que la guerre fait, la guerre le défait en un instant. »_

Elle fronça les sourcils, que cela voulait-il dire ? Comme un frisson lui parcourait le cou, un secret derrière ces mots, un monde dans le monde. Elle le sentait, elle n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis si longtemps ! Elle ferma le livre, regarda la 4ème de couverture. Rien n'y était inscrit, bien entendu, c'aurait été trop facile. Alors elle le rouvrit au tout début et découvrit, tout en haut, dans un coin de la face intérieure de la couverture, des initiales. M. M. Ses doigts se promenèrent sur ses lettres, et sur le papier doux quoiqu'un peu vieilli, abimé. Elle avait envie de lire, le secret palpitait sous ses doigts ; plus que de lire, elle voulait savoir. Qui avait écrit cela ? Peut être que ces initiales parleraient à Teddy, après tout, il connaissait Hermione mieux qu'elle. Mais ses doigts ne voulaient pas quitter le papier. Alors elle se força à se redresser, but une longue gorgée de thé, ferma le carnet, fini sa tasse, se leva, et alla ranger le carnet, dans son armoires, dans le tiroir qui contenait ses sous-vêtements. Comme un secret, un journal intime qu'elle aurait écrit elle-même et que personne ne devait lire.

.

Un grand homme, les cheveux d'un bleu grisonnant, arborant un sourire sincèrement gentil mais un regard préoccupé, ouvrit la porte d'entrée de la maison. Teddy était donc rentré… _Je vais pouvoir lui demander ! _fut sa première pensée. Continuant à couver d'un œil la casserole, elle se morigéna de cet enthousiasme stupide : y avait-il vraiment de quoi s'exciter ainsi, franchement, pour un vieux carnet sans intérêt ? Sans doute pas. Pourtant, l'intensité de la lecture, de la curiosité, ne la quittait pas. Ce besoin de savoir, de comprendre, de percer à jour. Et l'intime conviction, sans preuve ni vrai indice, qu'il y avait là-dedans une vérité du monde, de la vie. Elle se retourna, posa ses lèvres sur celle de son époux, épousseta son tablier, jeta un œil vers la casserole, sourit.

« - Alors, cette journée ?

- Très bonne, épuisante. Dawson était irrascible, je crois que sa femme est sur le point de le quitter, alors tout ressort sur les subalternes…

- Cho ? c'est pourtant une femme qui a l'air raisonnable. A leur âge, franchement !

- Tu sais, tout le monde n'est pas aussi heureux en ménage que nous, répondit-il avec un vrai sourire, mais comme un peu circonstancié. »

Il s'assit, la table mise, le plat prêt, comme tous les jours depuis des années. Cela semblait lui convenir, ou peut être était-il trop fatigué par son travail pour penser que sa vie familiale était monotone. D'ailleurs, c'était n'importe quoi, c'était très bien comme vie ! Vraiment, ce bout de papier lui avait tourné la tête. Ils s'assirent, face à face, chacun mangeant, dans le silence. La question lui picotait la langue, à mesure que le repas avançait, que personne ne disait rien. Après, tout, pourquoi pas…

« - Dis-moi, ça te dit quelque chose M. M. Les initiales, je veux dire ?

- M. M… pourquoi ?

- Rien, je… Quelqu'un qui aurait connu Hermione, et Severus Rogue aussi je crois.

- Hum, à part Minerva McGonagall je ne vois pas… elle est morte depuis un paquet d'année pourtant, alors si un courrier que tu as reçu, ça ne peut pas être ça !

- Oh si, si, c'est sans doute ça, répondit-elle précipitamment comme pour effacer sa question, mais poursuivant tout de même. Tu l'as connue ?

- A peine… De réputation, un peu. Une grande femme apparemment, droite dans ses bottes, qui a pas mal agi pendant la guerre. Une enseignante hors-pair aussi d'après Hermione. Mais à part ça… Si vraiment elle t'intéresse, il faut que tu lui demandes à elle, parce que je ne sais pas grand-chose. »

Et, éludant ainsi la question, il retourna à son assiette, la laissant très pensive. Elle avait un nom, maintenant. Un nom, oui, qu'elle avait déjà entendu mais avec tellement de distance… il n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce que c'était maintenant. Soudain, _Minerva McGonagall_, cela acquérait une dimension symbolique, presque mystique, sacrée. Qu'est-ce qui se cachait derrière ce nom, et ce cahier ? Elle se sentit sourire, résolue, heureuse, pour rien. Oh, oui, elle saurait : elle n'irait pas voir Hermione, la sexagénaire lui avait toujours semblé un peu lointaine, même si elle la connaissait bien sûr, c'était une tante parmi la multitude des tantes. A son âge, ça n'avait rien à voir, mais tout de même… elle préférait aller faire le tour des bibliothèques. Là, il y aurait quelque chose, pour sûr. Là, elle en apprendrait suffisamment pour lire le carnet, le déchiffrer, le comprendre. Elle s'était trouvé quelque chose à faire, quelque chose de tangible et de véritable. _Comme le début d'une nouvelle vie, mais elle ne le savait pas encore…_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Salut ! _

_J'aurais dû attendre davantage, c'était ce que j'avais prévu, mais je ne résiste pas franchement. Parce que les reviews m'encouragent, bien sûr, et parce qu'au vu de ma vie actuelle (O.o) j'ai besoin de faire un truc presque normal, typiquement... publier un chapitre !_

_Donc, comme ma vie ne vous intéresse pas : merci d'abord à ceux qui m'ont lu, et merci tout particulier à LyssHeap et Poussifoutre ! J'espère que vous apprécierez toujours voire davantage ! _

_Donc, voici le prochain chapitre, je vous laisse le découvrir... une fois encore, je vous en supplie, **reviewez** ! C'est l'unique vrai moyen de progresser pour moi, et pour vous d'avoir une fiction meilleure ! **Merci** par avance ! :D_

_**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède rien... Enfin, pas le monde, pas le nom des personnages, et les 2/3 d'entres eux existent déjà dans la saga. Donc, oui, je ne suis pas richissime, et je n'ai pas une inspiration si sublime ! Dommage !_

_**Résumé** : Victoire Lupin, la quarantaine, voit sa fille partir vivre sa vie. Et ce jour là, elle met la main sur un petit carnet qui, visiblement, n'a rien à faire là. Un petit carnet qu'elle va chercher à déchiffrer, et à comprendre, et qui va lui permettre de prendre un nouveau départ dans sa vie alors qu'elle découvre laborieusement la vie et la personne de Minerva McGonagall. Retrouver un rôle de femme en découvrant la vie d'une autre femme. Quête et découverte de soi, ce récit est le parcours de deux histoires qui s'entremêlent à plus de 40 ans d'intervalle. _

_Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !_

_Bergère._

**Chapitre 1 **: La bibliothèque et Mircea Vane.

Tout était prêt. Autrement dit, pas grand-chose… de toute manière, elle ne partait pas non plus en expédition : elle allait à la bibliothèque, endroit banal s'il en est. Mais ça n'était pas son lieu, à elle, pas du tout. Elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement studieuse, avait eu tous ses diplômes sur la corde raide et n'ayant jamais travaillé n'avait jamais été forcée de faire des recherches, de lire des pavés techniques par exemple. Alors, la bibliothèque, sans doute n'y était-elle pas entrée depuis Poudlard… ou peut être quand Michelle était toute petite, et encore, très rarement.

Et puis, elle n'y allait pas pour n'importe quoi. Même si personne n'avait besoin de savoir – ni ne saurait – ce qu'elle venait chercher dans les vieux grimoires et les revues d'Histoire, elle se sentait troublée avant même d'avoir mis un pied dans ce lieu de savoir. Alors elle s'était préparée, comme une petite fille qui va emprunter son premier livre avec sa classe et ressent le besoin de se faire une jolie tresse et de replisser sa jupe à tout instant : une robe, type tailleur, des talons, une cape noire, sobre. A peine maquillée, avec une petite mallette. Comme une femme d'affaire, pensa-t-elle en se moquant d'elle-même. Elle poussa un long soupir, rassembla ses forces tout en se grondant intérieurement d'être aussi stupide, pour une quarantenaire, puis entra dans la Cheminée, pris une poignée de poudre en lança _'Bibliothèque Albus Dumbledore' _avant de disparaître dans les flemmes vertes.

Elle sortit de la cheminée, cligna des yeux, et fixa avec étonnement le lieu… qui n'avait rien d'impressionnant. Une seule pièce, aux murs peints à la chaux, remplie d'étagères somme toutes assez basses : était-ce vraiment ça, la plus grand bibliothèque publique du monde sorcier ? Soudain, elle se sentit bien moins intimidée et finit de s'épousseter en se dirigeant d'un pas conquérant vers l'homme qui faisait l'accueil.

« - Madame ?

- Le rayon sur la Guerre ? demanda-t-elle, un peu trop sèchement, et l'employé perdit son sourire. Excusez-moi, je suis un peu à cran, se rattrapa-t-elle précipitamment.

- Sans problème, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil, comme soudain changé. Tout au fond, la rangée de droite, expliqua-t-il en pointant l'extrémité de la bibliothèque. Si vous avez un problème, venez me chercher. »

Elle acquiesça, et partit. Il y avait une pauvre et seule étagère sur le sujet de la dernière guerre en date, et elle commença par regarder après le signet biographie. Il y avait _Albus Dumbledore_ par Rita Skeeter, dont elle avait entendu des milliers de fois, dans sa jeunesse, le plus grand mal. Deux ouvrages sur Harry Potter, un autre livre qui avait pour nom _Les adolescents au combat_ ; et, enfin, _Mangemorts et aurors_, portraits des grands du combat. Il restait un espace vide, sans doute sur _Lord Voldemort_… enfin, elle faisait choux blanc. Elle revint en arrière, sur l'étagère, et revint aux ouvrages généraux. Les premiers dressaient visiblement un panel général des événements sur toute la durée de la vie du mage noir ; puis il y avait deux ou trois chronologies. Enfin, un ouvrage pour les dates, faits, et personnes essentiels, sans doute à l'usage des étudiants. Elle attrapa le livre, revint en arrière, prit aussi un des ouvrages généraux, et finalement un autre, puis continua à parcourir les titres. Quelqu'un avait écrit _Analyse physiologique de la marque des ténèbres_, un livre d'au moins 200 pages… Elle finit, ne trouva rien de plus. Alors, elle repartit avec les 3 livres sous le bras, et s'assit à l'une des tables. Un jour de semaine, à 10 heures, il n'y avait pas grand-monde, et personne ne vint s'assoir à côté d'elle.

L'ouvrage universitaire était petit, apparemment bien fait, elle commença par là. Elle alla tout de suite à la lettre M, et trouve en effet l'article sur Minerva McGonagall. Quatre lignes, sur une colonne. _« Minerva McGonagall. Femme. 1924-2012. Professeur à Poudlard, puis Directrice-adjointe. Membre actif de l'Ordre du Phoenix, a épaulé Albus Dumbledore dans son combat. Grand rôle dans la reconstruction et dans la réhabilitation de Severus Rogue. Enterrée à quelques miles de Glasgow. »_ Bon, rien de nouveau ici. A part l'Ordre du Phoenix… il faudrait aller voir là. Elle prit le petit manuel, revint vers l'étagère, reposa l'ouvrage et amena à la place celui sur l'Ordre qu'elle avait vu sans s'y arrêter, puis revint s'assoir. Les trois livres qui étaient sur la table étaient linéaires, en chapitres certes, mais pas fais de la même manière que le manuel qu'elle avait feuilleté. Alors, elle attrapa le premier, _La Guerre pour la paix, l'histoire d'un combat titanesque_, l'ouvrit précautionneusement à la Préface, puis commença à lire, concentrée, passionnée par ce sujet qui, jusqu'ici, ne l'avait pas intéressée au-delà des anecdotes familiales – et, fille d'un Weasley, mariée au fils de Remus et Nymphadora Lupin, elle en avait bavé de ces histoires, tant qu'à l'adolescence elle n'avait plus voulu en entendre parler. Tout comme Teddy d'ailleurs, qui n'aimait pas remuer trop souvent l'histoire de son statut d'orphelin.

.

« - Madame ?

- Ah ! Quoi ? »

Elle sursauta, lâcha le livre dont les pages commencèrent à retomber, et elle les coinça dans un geste fébrile en mettant son doigt entre les pages. Elle se frotta les yeux, oubliant son maquillage, puis s'arrêta brutalement, et se tourna vers le jeune employé de bibliothèque.

« - Oui, excusez-moi vous m'avez surprise.

- Je comprends, vous étiez absorbée ! C'est qu'il est midi, et la bibliothèque ferme jusqu'à 14h alors…

- Oh ! je…, elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, ne parvenant pas à masquer sa déception. Harry Potter, à un an, venait de réduire à néant le Sorcier, et…

- Vous voulez les emprunter, peut être, proposa-t-il diligemment. Vous avez une carte de bibliothèque ?

- A vrai dire, non, je ne…

- Je ne suis plus en service, mais je vais vous en faire une si vous voulez, vous venez ? »

Devant la gentillesse du jeune homme, elle arbora un très grand sourire, se leva, attrapa les 3 livres qui étaient sur la table en prenant soin de conserver la page de celui qu'elle était en train de lire, et le suivit jusqu'à l'accueil. Il s'assit, prit un parchemin, une plume, lui tendit l'ensemble, et la laissa remplir. Elle rendit le papier, il donna un coup de baguette magique, puis lui prit les livres des mains, tapota sur chacun d'entre eux et les lui rendit avec un clin d'œil. Le remerciant, elle repartit vers la cheminée, et ce n'est qu'en atterrissant chez elle qu'elle se rendit compte que la mallette était encore à côté de sa table à la bibliothèque, qu'elle avait perdu sa page, et que ce brin de jeune homme avait tenté de flirter – le charme de la Vélane, éluda-t-elle, mais tout de même.

.

_ L'année de la mort de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Et, le premier jour de la rentrée, Severus Rogue avait intégré l'école, sauvé, ou peut être enfermé, par son Directeur. Et, si le regard qu'Albus Dumbledore sur cet homme était confiant, quoiqu'encore peu amène, il était souvent seul dans cette disposition d'esprit. Il avait juré à ses collègues qu'on pouvait avoir confiance en cet homme. Ils avaient fait semblant d'y croire._

_ Elle-même avait confiance en Albus, mais elle éprouvé des difficultés à comprendre pourquoi il recueillait ici Severus Rogue. Elle se souvenait de l'adolescent malingre et malheureux, très doué, mais très renfermé. Et puis, elle savait ce qu'il avait fait, ensuite, du moins, un peu… Faiblesse, poids du groupe, conviction. Elle ne savait rien. Alors, quand elle l'avait vu remonter lentement l'allée du château, vers la grande entrée, ne portant qu'une légère valise noire, elle était restée sur l'immense porche, droite, à regarder approcher cette silhouette dont le visage froid semblait avoir pris plus de vingt ans. Il s'était arrêté brusquement, face à elle, avait oscillé du chef dans un salut qui semblait indiquer d'abord le respect puis avait relevé les yeux, et avait planté son regard dans le sien._

_« - Professeur McGonagall. _

_- Entre collègues, nous nous appelons par notre prénom._

_- Bien._

_- Bienvenue, entrez, Severus. »_

_ Et, incertaine encore de ce qui l'avait décidée à l'accueillir, elle le mena aux bureaux du professeur Dumbledore, auquel il savait bien aller de lui-même. _

.

Elle avait fini le livre, dans sa totalité. Pas une mention de Minerva McGonagall, pas une seule. Elle en était déçue, mais, finalement, simplement plus avide de lire les autres. Les deux autres livres qu'elle avait empruntés, eux, attendaient sur la table, en une courte pile, mais parfaitement droite. Ils ne faisaient pas la même taille, mais elle avait aligné la tranche de l'un et l'autre, et le coin inférieur droit. Elle jeta un œil à l'heure : 18h. Déjà ? elle avait passé tout ce temps à lire, vraiment ? était-ce possible…

Précipitamment, elle se leva, abandonnant tout dans un oubli presque total. Le reste de sa vie reprenait le pouvoir sur elle, de manière aussi inattendue que frappante ; et, comme un poids dans son cœur, un relent de souvenir, lui rappelait que quelque chose s'était ouvert à elle, depuis qu'elle avait trouvé ce petit carnet. Elle n'y avait pas retouché, et il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour se décider à elle chercher des informations sur les gens qui étaient concernés. Mais il était 18h, elle était en retard, le repas ne serait jamais près. Jamais à temps. Elle se saisit de sa baguette, pointa sur les casseroles, alluma le feu tandis qu'elles se remplissaient d'eau, puis les posa sur le feu. De la main gauche, elle se saisit d'un tablier, tandis qu'avec sa baguette elle faisait sortir des placards ce dont elle avait besoin. Ce soir, rien de grandiose, elle aurait à peine le temps de faire bonne figure pour le retour de son époux.

« - Mon cœur, ça va, tu m'a l'air paniquée ? »

Elle sursauta brutalement, reconnaissant sa voix. Il était rentré en avance… elle s'immobilisa, les pâtes se déversant dans la casserole tombèrent brutalement, et elle eut à peine le temps de donner un mouvement de baguette pour sauver ce qui restait du paquet.

« - Tu m'as surprise ! répondit-elle en portant une main à son cœur. Mais non, ça va, je suis juste en retard, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer...

- Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas, lui sourit-elle. »

Il s'approcha d'elle, elle sourit en retour ; mais il s'éloigna à nouveau. A peine avait-il effleuré son épaule du bout du doigt, qu'il était reparti. Poser ses affaires, se débarrasser de son manteau, peut être feuilleter le journal. Rien d'inhabituel, bien sûr : il y avait longtemps qu'il ne lui faisait pas de grandes démonstrations d'affection. D'ailleurs, c'était normal… un couple marié depuis longtemps perd un peu de ces habitudes d'amoureux transis. Mais un pic de regret s'empara d'elle, malgré tout. Elle revit le sourire du bibliothécaire, et sa manière de flirter sans y toucher. Oh, bien sûr, elle ne voulait rien à voir avec lui, seulement, voilà… un homme qui laissait entendre, même implicitement, qu'elle plaisait, il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vécu ça. Etrange, n'est-ce pas ? avoir en soi encore un peu de sang de Vélane, mais ne pas savoir attirer un regard d'homme. Ne plus savoir, du moins. Elle n'était plus certaine de ce qui avait fait qu'elle avait cessé de voir les gens se retourner sur elle. Elle vieillissait, oui, vraiment.

« - Victoire, ça va, tu es certaine ? tu as l'air vraiment pensive. »

Il était revenu. Au froissement du papier, elle reconnut qu'il avait pris le journal. Depuis quand se sentait-elle si peu à l'aise autour de son mari ? depuis quand questionnait-elle tout ? Une envie de tout lancer, tout envoyer valdinguer, et faire quelque chose de stupide, lui traversa l'esprit. Elle se vit s'en aller, partir se promener. Ou peut être dire à son mari qu'elle en avait marre. Ou peut être se planter devant lui et ne pas le lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse l'amour comme au début, aux premiers temps. Elle secoua la tête, se retourna vers lui, sourit.

« - Je te jure que ça va. Assieds-toi au lieu de rester planté comme ça, se moqua-t-elle gentiment en le voyant au milieu de la pièce, comme mal-à-l'aise avec la _Gazette du Sorcier_ à la main. »

Il le fit, mais elle le vit froncer des sourcils. Elle retourna pourtant à sa cuisine, hors de question de rater le repas en plus de tout ça, sa journée était assez bizarre comme cela. Le journal se froissa, mais vite elle n'entendit plus rien, ce qui, vraiment, n'était pas normal. Elle porta son regard sur lui : il était penché sur la table, comme cherchant à voir quelque chose.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Tu empruntes des livres sur la Guerre ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Enfin, c'est bien une étiquette d'une bibliothèque, ça, non ? ajouta-t-il en se saisissant de l'ouvrage qu'elle venait de finir et était resté ouvert sur la table.

- Ah, euh… oui, avoua-t-elle, comme une enfant prise en faute. J'avais envie de m'informer…

- Mais enfin, tu sais déjà tout là-dessus non ! Je crois que ta famille, ma famille, c'est-à-dire la nôtre, a bien assez souffert de tout ça sans que…

- Ted ! baisse d'un ton, s'il-te-plait, ordonna-t-elle. »

Il la regarda, comme choqué. Pas qu'elle lui demande d'arrêter, non : il était très sensible sur la guerre. Sans doute n'avait-il jamais vraiment accepté le fait qu'il était orphelin, accepté ce que ses parents avaient faits, avaient été. Il y avait, au fond de lui, un peu de jalousie : envers tous ceux qui avaient connu ses parents, oui. Mais, surtout, il était jaloux d'eux. De leur talent, de leur force, de leur courage, de ce qu'ils avaient accompli. Qu'était-il, lui, avec son petit emploi de bureau et sa fille unique, son épouse bien rangée et… ? Ils étaient, l'un et l'autre, les premiers de leur famille, depuis quelques générations, à être banals au possible. A ne garder pour stigmates d'une grandeur passée que des noms, et des pouvoirs.

Sensible, oui, il y avait de quoi l'arrêter avant qu'il ne se mette en colère pour rien. Mais c'était autre chose ; c'était ce regard qu'elle avait eu, qu'elle avait encore. La puissance d'une volonté, d'un ordre qui venait du plus profond. Il avait réveillé quelque chose, ou peut être venait-il simplement de le remarquer. Comme un éveil, nouveau. Comme un éclair, brusque, qui, déjà s'évanouissait. Elle souriait, honnêtement, et dans ses yeux il n'y avait plus ce besoin de revanche, ou peut être simplement cette force, cette puissance harassante. Il ne dit rien, elle continuerait, d'elle-même.

« - Merci. Je comprends que tu aies du mal avec ça, je respecte. Mais j'aimerais que tu respectes que j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus, et différemment. Toutes les histoires, je les ai entendues, mais elles sont lointaines pour moi, et ce sont des histoires, pas l'Histoire. Tu comprends ? donc, voilà, si tu ne veux pas que je te parle de mes lectures, je comprendrais. Mais, s'il-te-plait, j'ai besoin de faire ça. »

Il acquiesça. D'ailleurs, ce qu'elle disait était partiellement vrai. Ca n'était pas pour cette raison là qu'elle avait commencé à lire tout cela, mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il y avait de cela aussi. Le besoin de se dégager de ce passé pesant, presque gluant, sur ses épaules. Ses parents, à elle, n'étaient pas les plus impliqués, mais avec Teddy, avec la famille Weasley, avec Harry Potter… comment y échapper ? elle avait fait une partie de ses études en France, elle en était soulagée. A l'époque, à Poudlard, s'appeler Weasley, Potter, ou même Lupin d'ailleurs, ça n'était pas facile. Pas parce qu'on vous brimait, bien sûr : seulement parce que, quoiqu'il arrive, quoique vous fassiez, quelqu'un vous suivait, s'en souvenait. C'était un peu, avait dit Hermione Weasley en se plaignant, comme une Rita Skeeter toujours à vos trousses. De ce qu'elle en savait, elle avait eu de la chance de ne pas trop le subir.

Il se leva, replia le journal, puis se tourna vers elle :

« - Je les pose où, pour qu'on puisse manger ? sourit-il.

- Euh, sur le bahut, s'il-te-plait ? »

.

Teddy dormait. Il souriait, dans son sommeil, gentiment, calme, le visage tourné vers elle. Il avait une respiration si calme, si reposée, elle savait que dans ces moments-là, rien ne pourrait le réveiller : pas la pleine lune qui éclairait de son halo translucide le mur de la chambre, bien sûr, mais une lumière plus forte, du bruit… il continuerait à dormir. Elle l'avait toujours envié pour cette capacité à tomber dans le sommeil sans retenue. Cela devait faire une demi-heure qu'il dormait, elle non. Elle s'était un peu redressée, l'avait regardé dormir. Puis l'idée était venue, la faisant d'abord sourire, simplement. Et puis elle s'était dit que oui, voyons, après tout…

Lentement, elle repoussa la couverture, et passa ses pieds par-dessus le lit, les posa au sol. Elle frissonna : sa chemise de nuit n'était pas bien épaisse, et puis le sol était frais. Cela se sentait, le mois de septembre était définitivement là. Elle se leva pourtant, précautionneusement, avec une attention presque méticuleuse à chacun de ses gestes, au plissement de couvertures et aux remous du matelas. Finalement, elle partit à toute allure, sur la pointe des pieds, jusqu'à la grande salle à manger-salon. Arrivée au bahut, elle se saisit du premier livre de la pile, sans même vérifier duquel il s'agissait, et revint jusqu'au lit, étouffant un éternuement qui menaçait de la prendre de court : décidément, il serait temps de s'habiller plus chaudement, nota-t-elle en se glissant rapidement dans les couvertures, savourant silencieusement la chaleur humaine qui y était conservée.

Le livre était toujours dans sa main, elle le posa sur ses genoux, au-dessus des draps bien sûr, qu'elle remonta un peu pour qu'ils atteignent ses épaules sans avoir à s'allonger d'avantage. Teddy dormait toujours. C'était l'ouvrage sur l'Ordre. Elle l'ouvrit, feuilleta les pages du début et de la fin, avant de trouver la table des matières, puis passa sur les chapitres. Ils étaient au nombre de quatre, agrémentés de sous-parties : _Genèse et fondation ;_ _Première Guerre : pertes et fracas ;_ _Deuxième Guerre : renaissance difficile ;_ _Acteurs, moteurs, chronique d'une résistance_. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle décida de commencer au début : tant qu'elle y était, autant en apprendre davantage. D'autant que, fort probablement, Minerva McGonagall aurait à voir avec la première Guerre comme la seconde. Et, à la fin de la première partie, elle ferma le livre à regret et, étouffant un bâillement pesant, éteint la lumière de sa baguette et s'allongea complètement. Près de 2h du matin… elle ne s'était pas couchée à cette heure-là depuis longtemps !

.

.

« - Déjà ? c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, mais si tôt… ? »

Le jeune homme semblait vraiment étonné, elle se contenta de lui sourire, presque fautive. Ca faisait pourtant bien une semaine, elle n'avait emprunté que trois livres, il n'y avait rien de choquant à venir en chercher de nouveaux et rendre ceux-ci, non ? Apparemment, si…

Face à elle, le même bibliothécaire que lors de sa première visite, un jeune homme d'une petite trentaine d'années, avec un sourire insouciant mais un peu moqueur, pas très grand, plus petit qu'elle d'ailleurs… elle en talons du moins. Elle se sentait plus sûre d'elle-même, dans cet endroit, comme si avoir lu trois ouvrages en une semaine, et en avoir empruntés quelques uns, lui donnait une forme de noblesse. Ou, tout simplement, de légitimité dans ce lieu : comme si elle était entrée dans la secte de ces gens qui passent des heures penchés sur des grimoires, qui griffonnent des citations dans un carnet, à qui l'on peut parler culture sans les ennuyer. Quelque part, même si elle n'avait vraiment rien lu de savant, que ça n'était jamais que de l'initiation pour néophyte et que, à son âge, c'était finalement assez ridicule, elle avait la sensation d'avoir franchi une étape, d'avoir monté en grade. A vrai dire, elle avait raison… mais le choc n'avait pas eu lieu avec la lecture des livres, il avait eu lieu avec la décision de les lire.

« - J'ai fini de les lire, pourquoi attendre ? répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Bien sûr ! vous êtes une lectrice alerte, complimenta-t-il…

- Oh, pas vraiment…, rougit-elle légèrement. »

Des compliments sur sa beauté, elle en avait eu, cela oui. Et, plus tard, sur sa cuisine. Mais, vraiment, des compliments sur sa lecture… jamais. Avec un mouvement d'humeur, elle réprima le rougissement et se força à ne pas baisser les yeux. Elle n'avait plus 15 ans pour l'amour de Merlin ! Elle qui venait de faire un pas en avant, elle avait l'impression d'enchainer sur trois pas en arrière… ridicule.

« - Pourquoi cela ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire. Il semblait avoir envie de faire la conversation…

- A vrai dire, je n'ai sans doute pas autant lu que depuis mes années d'école. Je ne suis pas une vraie lectrice, moi.

- Poudlard, ça n'est pas si loin, non ? badina-t-il. Excusez-moi, c'est indiscret, se reprit-il… Vous empruntez quelque chose d'autre, ou non ?

- Oui, je pense… je vais faire un tour dans les rayons, déclara-t-elle avant de s'en aller presque précipitamment. »

Tout cela la mettait mal-à-l'aise. Bien sûr, ça n'avait rien de coupable, vraiment, ça n'était pas comme s'il lui faisait vraiment la cour, ça n'était pas comme si elle envisageait vraiment… Mais voilà, ce genre de conversation, en demi-ton, un peu badin, c'était inhabituel. Nouveau. C'était les conversations d'une femme libre, cultivée, drôle, intelligente, séduisante : ça n'était pas elle, plus elle en tous cas. En allongeant le pas, elle alla immédiatement au rayon sur la guerre et le scanna : le livre qui était effectivement sur Lord Voldemort était revenu, mais elle n'en voulait pas. Celui des mangemorts et aurors, en revanche, fut rapidement récupéré, et avec lui l'ouvrage sur les adolescents dans la guerre, qu'elle avait aussi laissé de côté à sa première visite. Maintenant qu'elle avait rapidement balayé les faits, elle était avide d'autres informations.

Là-dedans, elle était certaine de ne rien trouver sur Minerva McGonagall. Peut être sur Severus Rogue, cela dit… mais, elle avait été très étonné de combien sporadiques étaient les informations sur ce dernier, dans tout ce qu'elle avait lu jusqu'ici. Concernant l'ancienne directrice adjointe, bien sûr, cela prenait sens ; mais lui, elle savait qu'il avait été un pilier, le point marquant, de toute la réussite de ce combat. Alors, pourquoi ? Elle verrait bien, après tout… Balayant à nouveau l'étagère du regard, elle se trouva déçue de ne rien voir qui parlerait de l'un ou l'autre de ces personnages : si elle s'intéressait à Minerva McGonagall, elle avait bien compris que la clé du mystère pourrait, peut être, s'ouvrir par l'autre côté. Mais ce côté-là, malheureusement, restait lui aussi hermétique… apparemment.

Revenant vers le petit accueil, elle dût attendre que, devant elle, un Monsieur très sérieux portant une étrange cape de couleur grenat, et très maniéré dans ses façons, s'en aille avec une dizaine d'ouvrages qui semblaient tous partir en morceaux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cet étrange énergumène, qui pourtant lui semblait presque familier, et tendit ses livres au jeune homme sans cesser de le suivre des yeux jusqu'à la cheminée.

« - Il me faudrait votre carte, lui dit-il, la faisant sursauter.

- Ah, oui, tenez, répondit-elle brusquement sortie de sa contemplation et se mettant à fouiller dans ses poches. D'ailleurs, j'avais oublié ma mallette la dernière fois, l'auriez-vous récupérée ? finit-elle en tendant le papier en question.

- Donnez-moi un instant, je vais vous la chercher. C'est que, éternua-t-il, je l'avais sortie pour vous la rendre, mais M. Scamander et ses vieux registres m'ont mis de la poussière partout.

- Scamander ? demanda-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, oui, le naturaliste… lui et son épouse ont commencé une étude sur les Ronflaks je crois… incroyable qu'ils aient réussi à prouver que ces bestioles existent ! rit-il.

- Luna ! s'exclama Victoire s'en même se rendre compte qu'elle avait cessé d'écouter à partir du mot _Ronflaks_. Il y a longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue…

- Vous connaissez Mme Scamander personnellement ? interrogea-t-il, avec un air gêné devant tant de curiosité.

- Pas très bien, je l'ai vue quelques fois. Des amis de ma famille… j'ai une famille plutôt étendue, sourit-elle en pensant à part à l'euphémisme qu'elle était en train de faire. »

Il y eut un étrange silence. Elle réalisait soudain à nouveau à quel point elle connaissait de gens qui étaient, ou qui avait été, célèbres. Bien sûr, ces choses-là s'oubliaient, avec le temps, et un nom redevenait un simple nom. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée, du moins pas depuis au moins vingt ans, que Luna Scamander, c'est-à-dire Luna Lovegood – enfant, elle l'avait un peu connue sous ce nom – était quelqu'un dont il était rare d'avoir une connaissance d'ordre personnel. Quant au jeune homme, il semblait très concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, qui, d'ailleurs, prenait bien plus de temps que d'ordinaire.

« - Tenez, finit-il par dire en lui tendant d'abord sa mallette, puis les deux livres et la carte.

- Merci, répondit-elle, prête à partir.

- Excusez-moi… la retint-il. Je suis désolé d'être aussi curieux, mais j'aimerais vous demander…

- Oui ?

- Je n'avais pas remarqué votre nom, la dernière fois. Lupin ? c'est de la famille de Remus et Nymphadora Lupin ?

- Oh, pas moi, mon mari, répondit-il gentiment. Elle avait perdu l'habitude de ce genre de questions et de ce ton un peu atterré. Les gens qu'elle connaissait savaient, maintenant, ou bien s'en fichaient.

- C'est un honneur, répondit-il, un sourire béat soudain plaqué sur le visage. Je… ma mère adorait Remus Lupin. Enfin, moins qu'Harry Potter, là c'était vraiment un béguin prononcé, mais, voyez, c'est le meilleur professeur de sa vie m'a-t-elle toujours dit. Et puis, je… je me suis beaucoup intéressée à l'histoire de la guerre à une époque. Enfin… excusez-moi, je me rends ridicule.

- Il n'y a pas de raison, vous savez, ça s'est un peu arrêté avec le temps, mais s'appeler Weasley et épouser un Lupin, ça vous apprend à susciter ce genre de réaction, répondit-elle avec un ton rassurant. Mais, vous avez dit avoir fait des recherches… précises ? Parce qu'ici, il n'y a pas grand-chose…

- Il y a les archives ici et…, il venait de voir la pendule, derrière elle, et s'interrompit brutalement. Merlin ! je suis en retard j'ai rendez-vous avec le patron. Excusez-moi, je dois… Si vous voulez, je vous expliquerai quand vous rendrez ceux-ci, d'accord ?

- D'accord, sourit-il devant ses mouvements agités et nerveux. C'était un plaisir en tout cas, se risqua-t-elle.

- Moi de même. Mircea Vane, d'ailleurs, salua-t-il avec un mouvement de main, comme militaire, avant de détaler à toute allure vers ce qui devait être une pièce menant aux réserves et où se trouvait le directeur. »

Elle resta là, un instant, avec sa mallette vide et ses deux livres à la main, en souriant devant l'enfantillage de ce geste. Elle se sentait jeune, éveillée, avec une sorte d'envie de vivre, de découvrir, de savoir. Elle se sentait vraiment moins stupide ; et puis peut-être lui apporterait-il un moyen de mettre la main sur de véritables informations. C'était un bon début, vraiment.


	3. Carnet 1

_Bonjour bonjour !_

_Ne me tuez pas parce que c'est court, quand vous aurez lu, je vous en supplie ! A part ça, j'ai décidé de publier dès aujourd'hui pour pouvoir... Vous souhaiter un JOYEUX NOËL ! _

_Donc, nouveau 'chapitre' d'un genre particulier :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Merci encore à **LyssHeap**, **Sorcière d'Emeraude** et** Elizabeth Mary Masen** ! _

_En tous cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! _

_Bien à vous, et joyeux Noël !_

_Bises,_

_Bergère_

_**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède rien... Enfin, pas le monde, pas le nom des personnages, et les 2/3 d'entres eux existent déjà dans la saga. Donc, oui, je ne suis pas richissime, et je n'ai pas une inspiration si sublime ! Dommage !_

_**Résumé** : Victoire Lupin, la quarantaine, voit sa fille partir vivre sa vie. Et ce jour là, elle met la main sur un petit carnet qui, visiblement, n'a rien à faire là. Un petit carnet qu'elle va chercher à déchiffrer, et à comprendre, et qui va lui permettre de prendre un nouveau départ dans sa vie alors qu'elle découvre laborieusement la vie et la personne de Minerva McGonagall. Retrouver un rôle de femme en découvrant la vie d'une autre femme. Quête et découverte de soi, ce récit est le parcours de deux histoires qui s'entremêlent à plus de 40 ans d'intervalle. _

_Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !_

_Bergère._

**Carnet 1**

_M.M._

_._

_Hermione, _

_Vous avez bien raison, il faut que j'exorcise tout cela, je veux mettre les choses au clair. Il en est besoin, ce digne homme le mérite. Mais je ne saurais mettre en forme, je vous laisserai mettre la touche finale à l'ébauche que je vais travailler ici._

_._

_Réhabiliter Severus Rogue. _

_._

_- Le courage._

_- L'histoire. Dans sa totalité ? Non. Seulement _son_ histoire._

_- Le rôle d'Albus Dumbledore._

_- Le secret. Toujours le secret…_

_- « Héros » ?_

_- Le sacrifice. Immense._

_- _Quoi de plus ?

_._

_4 Octobre 1999._

_De l'homme, Severus Rogue, vous avez tous entendu du mal. Et de la bouche d'Albus Dumbledore, vieux fou, et d'Harry Potter, jeune naïf, du bien…_

_._

_De la guerre, on se souvient souvent du plus beau, du plus triste, et, surtout, on apprend à ne plus s'en souvenir. On oublie, le plus vite possible. On punit, on récompense, et puis l'on laisse mourir la souffrance. Avec elles, les souvenirs, et les hommages. Il faut_

_._

_Si vous êtes vivants aujourd'hui, Madame, Monsieur. Si vous êtes vivant aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à Severus Rogue. Et, si je ne craignais pas d'exagérer et donc de me décrédibiliser, je vous dirais que ce n'est presque que grâce à lui. _

_Quel besoin de le réaffirmer ? Car, quoique vous en disiez, vous le haïssez toujours, sous le toit chaud de vos chaumières, dans le confort de vos maisons, sans danger. Et…_

_._

_Bilan de la journée : 0._

_Trop agressif, ou trop pathétique. Il faut faire croire aux gens qu'ils sont bons. Sans quoi… _

_._

_10 Octobre 1999._

_Il faut tout de même avouer que commencer ça le jour de mon anniversaire n'était peut être pas une excellente idée. _

_Hermione, quand vous récupérerez ce carnet, je pense que vous pouvez dès lors vous débarrasser de ces débuts sans intérêt. A la relecture, ils semblent vraiment pâle et d'une sensibilité enfantine. _

_. _

_11 Octobre 1999._

_Il n'est qu'une chose à dire : c'est un héros. Et peut être une seconde : je l'admirais. Pas assez, encore._

_Je ne saurais mettre ça en mots. _


	4. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Nous sommes officiellement le 31 décembre, je publie donc comme promis ce chapitre pour... changer d'année ! Et j'en profite pour vous souhaiter une bonne année 2012, avec tout ce que vous pouvez y souhaiter !_

_Merci encore à **LyssHeap**, et **Poussifoutre** pour leurs encouragements au chapitre précédent ! A tous ceux qui me lisent de même !_

_Je vous laisse à la lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !_

_Bonne année, et bon réveillon !_

_**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède rien... Enfin, pas le monde, pas le nom des personnages, et les 2/3 d'entres eux existent déjà dans la saga. Donc, oui, je ne suis pas richissime, et je n'ai pas une inspiration si sublime ! Dommage !_

_**Résumé** : Victoire Lupin, la quarantaine, voit sa fille partir vivre sa vie. Et ce jour là, elle met la main sur un petit carnet qui, visiblement, n'a rien à faire là. Un petit carnet qu'elle va chercher à déchiffrer, et à comprendre, et qui va lui permettre de prendre un nouveau départ dans sa vie alors qu'elle découvre laborieusement la vie et la personne de Minerva McGonagall. Retrouver un rôle de femme en découvrant la vie d'une autre femme. Quête et découverte de soi, ce récit est le parcours de deux histoires qui s'entremêlent à plus de 40 ans d'intervalle. _

_Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !_

_Bergère._

**Chapitre 2 : **Premiers changements, débuts de pistes.

Teddy n'avait rien dit en voyant les nouveaux livres sur le bahut. Elle savait qu'il les avait vus, et qu'il avait reconnu que c'en était d'autres. Mais il ne lui avait rien dit, d'abord. Et il avait été peu causant, toute la soirée. Et puis, finalement, quand ils s'étaient couchés, il s'était rapproché d'elle, presque à poser sa tête sur son épaule, et lui avait murmuré :

« - Je comprends, tu sais… Seulement, je n'ai pas le courage, moi.

- Teddy…

- C'est vrai. Je t'admire, vraiment. »

Cette nuit-là, ils avaient fait l'amour. Un peu plus, un peu mieux, un peu plus entièrement que d'ordinaire. Au lendemain, elle se sentait bien. Avec le sentiment de ce respect, de cette acceptation, imprimée en elle comme la marque de ce fameux progrès qu'elle faisait, jour après jour. Elle avait lu les deux livres en seulement trois jours, et pourtant en prenant son temps : elle n'avait que cela à faire, après tout. Alors… dedans, il y avait quelque chose d'un peu plus précis sur Severus Rogue : c'était dans la rubrique mangemort, bien sûr. Le portrait n'était pas flatteur. Elle comprenait, soudain, ce besoin de réhabilitation. C'était un pan du voile qui s'en allait. Une simple gaze, très légère, facile à soulever, presque évidente. Mais c'était un premier pas. Elle avait envie de repartir à la bibliothèque, tout de suite. Pour avoir d'autres livres, et pour avoir cette explication. Pour avancer, davantage. Elle n'y alla pourtant pas après les avoir fini : elle voulait être certaine de tomber sur Mircea Vane.

.

_ Severus Rogue, espèce d'imbécile. Mourir comme ça, et tu ne pouvais pas attendre au moins que tout le monde sache qui tu es vraiment ! Assise face à son bureau, enfermée à double tour, Minerva McGonagall pleurait. De chaudes, tristes, inutiles larmes. Il s'était cru permis de mourir, maintenant que c'était fini ! De mourir et de lui laisser en héritage le rôle de ne pas laisser le monde salir son nom… de lui laisser une école, sur le dos, et un monde sorcier en ruine, comme ça !_

_ Bien sûr qu'elle ne pleurait pas parce qu'elle allait devoir faire quelque chose, fût-ce pour lui ou pour le reste de la communauté. Elle pleurait parce que cet imbécile de Severus Rogue était mort hier soir, et que son cadavre blême reposait encore dans une pièce fermée de l'infirmerie, attendant qu'elle aille décider de le faire enterrer… _

.

.

C'était un mardi, le jour où elle devait y aller. Et elle avait dit à Teddy, la veille, qu'elle irait à la bibliothèque. Pour le faire participer à son courage, peut être, ou alors pour se séparer de cette étrange culpabilité insensée. Elle s'était maquillée. Pas pour le bibliothécaire. Vraiment pas : elle n'avait même pas eu à chercher à se convaincre du fait que ça n'était pas pour le séduire, tant il était évident que ça n'était pas ça. Et en effet, bien sûr c'était une forme d'occasion, mais la raison était plus profondément ancrée : se sentir bien. Se sentir belle. Différente. Changée.

En elle, une nouvelle image de femme commençait à se former. Une femme forte. Et dans cette force, une beauté : c'était l'influence de Minerva McGonagall, bien sûr. Et, pourtant, elle n'avait pas encore rouvert le carnet. Il l'appelait, régulièrement, elle l'effleurait du bout des doigts en fouillant dans ses placards, et elle sentait comme la palpitation du papier attendant qu'elle feuillette les pages. Mais elle ne l'avait toujours pas vraiment repris. Elle résistait. Elle voulait avoir avancé un peu, avant. Elle ne se faisait pas confiance, elle dévorerait le petit carnet. Sans lui laisser le temps de se découvrir à elle.

L'image qu'elle avait de Minerva McGonagall n'était pas celle d'une femme qui se maquille. Mais c'était la manière qu'elle avait, elle, de se sentir plus forte, plus capable d'affronter le monde. Se maquiller, vraiment. Elle s'installa dans sa salle de bains, sortit les ombres à paupières, les crèmes, les rouges à lèvres, les crayons… le rendez-vous d'une femme avec elle-même, sourit-elle en contemplant son reflet. Un peu fatigué, et, surtout, accusant les années. Les petites rides, le grain de la peau qui s'altérait. Il était temps de laisser parler le côté français en elle. Celui qui savait allier les teintes et les épaisseurs de traits ; celui, surtout, qui avait bon goût.

Elle passa sa main sur les boites et les tubes, attrapa une poudre et, légèrement, avec un gros pinceau à blush, elle commença à se le poser, fardant légèrement son visage pour le réveiller. Elle reposa délicatement le récipient, le ferma, et jeta à nouveau un œil à son reflet : le maquillage était une affaire de travail, de sculpture presque – plus que de peinture, d'ailleurs. Imaginer jeter un simple sort et se considérer _maquillée_ était pour elle une forme d'hérésie. Elle posa avec le coin du petit doigt de l'anticerne, puis uniformisa avec le reste du visage. La base était posée. Restait à donner corps, à donner caractère à son visage. Du bleu. Non, c'était trop agressif, trop puissant, pour son âge. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas fait ce travail de maquillage méticuleux depuis trop longtemps, elle ne voulait pas tout saboter, pas en faire trop, se transformer en clown.

Les yeux, se serait un far beige, presque invisible, mais avec cette délicatesse de la couleur, ce léger brillant des teintes. Elle le passa au doigt, cela aussi, puis, prit une teinte presque orangée, assez dangereuse à vrai dire, et la déposa vers le coin des yeux, la dissémina comme une poignée d'étoile dont le cœur était presque à l'extérieur de la paupière, et qui ne se voyait qu'à peine à l'abord du nez. Avec cela, pas de noir. Seulement un peu de mascara, bien noir pour sa part, qui allongeait les cils. Pas de pâtés empesés, pas d'épaisseur : seulement cette finesse du trait accentué. Elle se regarda, se sourit. Elle n'avait pas trop perdu la main. Alors, rangeant la plupart des produits et ustensiles, elle choisit au passage un rouge à lèvre d'un ton ou deux de plus que la carnation naturelle de ses lèvres : comme un carmin étouffé, adouci. Elle le posa, légèrement, frotta ses lèvres l'une contre les autres.

Satisfaite, elle sortit de la salle de bains avec une sorte de joie inhabituelle, et assez ridicule d'ailleurs. Le sentiment d'une certaine beauté, d'une certaine habileté, une véritable compétence. Elle s'habilla bien. Simplement, mais bien. Tout était déjà dans le maquillage : l'art de la beauté était chez elle retenue, plus encore que par le passé, sans doute. La retenue de la femme qui sait qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'être _trop_ pour être. Ou simplement celle de la discrétion. Elle prit sa baguette, un sac à main et, dedans, les deux livres qu'elle avait à rendre. Mais, plutôt que de passer par la cheminée, comme d'ordinaire, elle sortit de chez elle, ferma tout, et transplana sur le chemin de Traverse. Une envie de se promener, de… vivre, autre chose, un peu. Il n'y avait pas grand-monde, alors elle se promena un peu au hasard.

Et puis, sur un coup de tête, entra dans une boutique de vêtements. Celle où, un jour, elle avait acheté des uniformes pour Poudlard. La vendeuse, visiblement, s'ennuyait : une vingtaine d'années, elle se mordillait un mèche de cheveux en rêvassant. Mais, voyant entrer une cliente, elle se redressa puis jeta un regard de haut en bas à Victoire, regard de jugement visiblement, mais qui fut suivi d'un léger rougissement et d'un sourire assez admiratif. Ou du moins, c'est à ça que ça ressemblait.

« - Madame, je peux vous aider ? offrit-elle comme pour se rattraper.

- Je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas vraiment si je cherche quelque chose.

- Je vous laisse faire un tour, alors… »

La jeune fille l'abandonna en retournant derrière le comptoir, et elle entreprit de faire un tour des rayonnages, marchant au hasard. Alors qu'elle lézardait au rayon des robes de soirée, tâtant la soie et le velours d'un peu tout sans vraiment s'arrêter à grand-chose, elle reconnut le bruit de pas non loin d'elle – après un moment d'hésitation elle se retourna, pour faire face à la jeune vendeuse, comme cela était prévisible.

« - Une robe de soirée ? demanda-t-elle, comme si de rien n'était.

- A vrai dire, pourquoi pas…, répondit Victoire, je ne cherche rien de toute manière.

- Si c'est une robe de soirée, alors celle-ci, répliqua la vendeuse en lui fourrant presque de force dans la main une robe vert émeraude.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, presque agressive.

- Parce que mon instinct de vendeuse de robes me dit qu'elle est faite pour vous. Vraiment, finit-elle avec un sourire encourageant. L'essayer ne vous coûte rien. »

Sans rien répondre, elle se dirigea vers la cabine, pensive. Que faisait-elle ici, déjà ? Pourquoi était-elle entrée dans ce magasin, elle n'en savait plus rien. Mais, surtout, elle voyait s'imposer à son esprit le vert émeraude qui couvrait au moins la moitié du carnet de Minerva McGonagall. Néanmoins, elle tira le rideau, se déshabilla, et puis pris la robe en main, cherchant à établir l'avant et l'arrière. Une sorte de fourreau ? le velours était assez léger, en tout cas, et trouvant l'arrière, elle passa la robe et se mettant face au miroir, tacha de l'arranger convenablement. La jupe était plus ample qu'elle ne s'y serait attendue, elle touchait ses pieds et même atteignait le sol, laissant entendre que cela se portait avec des escarpins. Au niveau de la taille, resserrée, presque trop, accentuant la finesse féminine de la silhouette. Quant au haut… l'avant était sage, presque trop : l'échancrure sérieuse, un arrondi dégageant le cou, et les bras laissés à l'air, parachevaient l'air d'une robe correcte. Elle se tourna, observa l'arrière. Ouvert jusque presque le bas de son dos, l'espace laissé libre était lacé, de longs rubans qui, en bas du dos, formaient un lourd et majestueux nœud.

Elle ouvrit le rideau d'un mouvement violent, et fixa la jeune fille avec stupéfaction.

« - Mais ça n'est vraiment plus de mon âge ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Cette robe est magnifique, Madame, répondit l'autre, insistante.

- Je ne peux pas porter ça…

- Qui d'autre que vous ? Vous avez peut être deux fois mon âge, mais moi j'aurais l'air ridicule là-dedans. C'est une robe de femme. Et elle ne choque pas. »

Il y eut un long silence. Elle entendait ce que Teddy lui avait dit de Minerva McGonagall : le mot _femme_ remuait dans son crâne, violemment. Comme si, avant de découvrir ce carnet, elle n'avait jamais été une femme. Seulement une jeune fille, ou simplement inaccomplie. L'envie que cette gamine ait raison, puissante, la bouleversa : peut être qu'en effet elle avait acquis la prestance qui fait que le plus noble vous anoblie encore, et que le plus vulgaire vous va tout de même.

Secouant la tête, elle sourit désabusée. Il lui prenait une folie des grandeurs. Ca n'était que des fumisteries, tout ça, ça n'était qu'une envie d'être quelque chose.

« - Vous auriez une occasion de la mettre ?

- Peut être… des soirées au Ministère, ou… ce genre de choses.

- Alors voilà.

- Non, c'est trop, protesta-t-elle.

- Je vous la fais moitié prix, déclara la vendeuse, insistant encore.

- Mais pourquoi vous ingéniez-vous à vouloir me faire acheter cette robe ? s'agaça finalement Victoire en fixant la jeune fille avec insistance.

- Parce que la beauté n'a pas de prix, Madame. Je dessine, alors j'ai un goût pour ce genre d'harmonie. Laissez-moi vous dire que vous y êtes, dans l'harmonie !

- Je la prends, finit-elle par dire de manière mécanique, rentrant à nouveau dans la cabine. »

C'était la référence au dessin qui l'avait achevée. Elle comprenait, elle qui pourtant n'avait pas tenu entre ses mains un crayon pour dessiner depuis des années, ce souci de la ligne, de la couleur. Si, vraiment, il y avait une moindre chance qu'elle atteigne cette perfection picturale, alors…

.

Se retrouvant dehors, dans la rue, avec à la main ce sac encombrant, elle fut frappée, violemment, par l'air froid. Elle venait d'acheter une robe, assez chère d'accord, qu'elle ne mettrait sans doute jamais, parce que… elle n'était même pas sûre du pourquoi. Et, pendant quelques instants, elle resta hagarde, presque immobile, sur le chemin de Traverse, à tenter de comprendre ce qui l'avait poussée à ça. Que faire maintenant ? malgré tout, elle se sentait comme attachée à cette belle robe. Elle la garderait. La bibliothèque… elle hésita presque une quart d'heure, se mettant à marcher de long en large dans l'allée sorcière, incertaine. Elle ne prenait pas vraiment de risque en y allant, bien sûr, seulement… elle avait la sensation que tout lui montait à la tête, depuis qu'elle avait commencé cette recherche. Il fallait que les choses redescendent, se calment. Définitivement. Et puis, de toute manière, elle devait rendre ces livres ; alors, diminuant son paquet pour cacher l'extravagant achat, elle rangea le tout dans son sac et transplana.

.

« - Bonjour Madame, dit le jeune homme au moment où elle allait pousser porte qu'il tenait déjà ouverte.

- Euh, bonjour, répondit-elle un peu étonnée de le voir directement face à elle. »

Il s'écarta pour la laisser passer, mais affichait une expression presque peinée, hésitante. Elle en était encore à passer le pas de la porte quand il se décida à toussoter en prenant la parole.

« - A vrai dire, il est midi, j'allais fermer la bibliothèque pour prendre ma pause déjeuner.

- Oh… je, je reviendrai plus tard, se reprit-elle, déçue. Elle avait donc vraiment beaucoup trainé avant de venir ici…

- Par contre, si vous voulez… enfin, nous pouvons déjeuner ensemble, il y a une petite brasserie qui vient d'ouvrir à quelques pas, c'est sympa et pas très cher. Enfin, je ne vous force pas la main, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter, mais je crois que vous vouliez des informations sur mes recherches sur la guerre, alors… »

Pendant l'espace d'un court instant, elle ne sut que dire. La demande la prenait totalement au dépourvu, alors qu'elle en était encore à chercher à comprendre comment elle avait pu mettre tant de temps à venir, à se dire que visiblement une part d'elle-même cherchait à l'empêcher de venir aujourd'hui. Mais, secouant la tête pour retrouver ses esprits, elle parvint à acquiescer, décidant que c'était un moyen comme un autre d'en apprendre davantage sur ce qui l'intéressait. Alors, sans plus se poser de questions, comme soulagée d'un poids que remplaçait l'anticipation de ce savoir qu'elle allait peut être acquérir, elle revint sur ses pas et l'attendit tandis qu'il scellait de quelques sorts l'entrée de l'établissement.

La brasserie ressemblait plutôt à une petite cantine familiale, assez vide d'ailleurs, et elle fut soulagée de n'y voir personne qu'elle connaissait. Il semblait bien connaître l'endroit, et serra la main du serveur avec amabilité avant de se tourner vers elle.

« - Vous prendrez ?

- Je ne sais pas… Choisissez donc d'abord, s'empressa-t-elle.

- Une part de quiche au Potiron pour moi, et une Bière-au-beurre, s'il-vous-plait.

- La même chose, ajouta-t-elle, tout en fouillant dans son sac à la recherche de son porte monnaie.

- Je vous invite, coupa-t-il en tendant quelques pièces.

- Arrêtez, c'est gênant…

- Pas du tout, venez, coupa-t-il en avançant vers une petite table auprès d'une fenêtre et s'asseyant. »

Elle s'assit face à lui, gardant son sac sur les genoux comme une forme de protection décalée, plaquant sur son visage un sourire qui n'avait pas grand-chose de naturel. Tout cela, c'était toujours beaucoup plus facile en théorie qu'en pratique. Elle attendit, silencieuse, guettant anxieusement le moment où il faudrait prendre la parole sans quoi l'atmosphère deviendrait pesante, jusqu'à l'arrivée de leur commande. Elle murmura bon appétit en prenant sa fourchette, et entendant le cliquetis des couverts en face, fut soulagée qu'il se décide à commencer la conversation.

« - Donc vous faites des recherches sur la guerre, c'est cela ?

- C'est beaucoup dire, força-t-elle dans un sourire qui se voulait détaché. Au sein de ma famille, cette Guerre est plus que connue… mais j'avais besoin d'une approche plus historique, plus scientifique.

- Ah, effectivement, si vous cherchez quelque chose de scientifique, je comprends que les ouvrages du rayon de la bibliothèque ne vous plaisent pas franchement… C'est de la généralisation.

- C'est intéressant tout de même, répondit-elle honnêtement, mais c'est vrai que pour certains détails…

- Vous avez un aspect qui vous intéresse plus particulièrement ? demanda-t-il avec un ton d'honnête curiosité en prenant une bouchée de tarte.

- A vrai dire, oui, se décida-t-elle à avouer. Je cherche à comprendre l'implication véritable de Severus Rogue, et j'avoue que l'absence apparente d'ouvrages à son sujet me laisse étonnée. Et j'ai une affection pour le rôle de Minerva McGonagall, mais inutile de vous dire que trouver quoique ce soit sur elle dans un ouvrage est comparable à chercher… des Ronflaks Cornus ! »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire, manqua de s'étrangler avec sa bouchée, et finalement avala une longue gorgée de bière-au-beurre. Puis, toussotant encore un peu mais avec un grand sourire, il lui jeta un regard amusé mais sous-tendu par la pointe d'intelligence qui ne le quittait visiblement pas.

« - Comme je vous comprends ! C'est ce que je vous disais sur mes recherches… moi, j'avais cherché à comprendre le professeur Lupin, et c'est la croix et la bannière pour trouver quelques pauvres informations disséminées.

- Et vous avez réussi ?

- Pas vraiment, mais j'ai été guérie de cette obsession en comprenant que c'était une passion de ma mère, pas la mienne, sourit-il. Romilda Vane ? vous en aurez peut être entendu parler…

- Non, je l'avoue, fit-elle un peu gênée. J'ai une question indiscrète... Mircea, d'où cela vient-il ?

- Ah ! ce prénom… C'est un prénom roumain. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père, c'était un moldu d'origine roumaine, mais il a eu le temps de laisser à ma mère un roman d'un de leurs auteurs, Mircea Eliade. Et ma mère a… enfin, vous voyez.

- Bien sûr. C'est un bon roman, au moins ? badina Victoire, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- A vrai dire, je ne l'ai jamais lu… Il ne doit pas être mal, j'espère du moins ! »

Pendant quelques minutes après cela, ils restèrent tous deux, sans parler, mangeant lentement les restes de leur plat. Elle avait oublié ses hésitations de la matinée, et la robe réduite dans son sac ; elle en avait même oublié pourquoi elle était venue, au départ. Il faisait bon, elle se sentait à l'aise. Cette histoire de prénom était cocasse, et, finalement, s'appeler Victoire, ça n'était pas si original que ça. Tamponnant sa serviette sur ses lèvres, elle s'apprêta à poser une question.

« - Mais… ?

- Si vous voulez…

- Non, non, allez-y d'abord se dépêcha-t-elle. Ce que j'avais à demander était sans intérêt.

- Voyons, je ne…

- Allez-y ! commanda-t-elle.

- S'il le faut, je m'incline, pouffa-t-il. Si vous voulez, disais-je, je regarderai aujourd'hui dans les archives ce que je trouve, et à quels autres centres de données me renvoie ce que vous cherchez, et si vous passez demain dans la matinée je vous donnerai tout ça ?

- Avec grand plaisir, c'est… merci beaucoup.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Non, vraiment, je vous jure, insista-t-elle, étonnée de sa propre insistance. Je ne saurais comment vous remercier.

- Continuez de sourire comme cela, répondit-il sur un ton taquin. Excusez-moi, c'était déplacé. Posez-moi donc votre question.

- C'était de la simple curiosité, parlez-vous Roumain ?

- Pas un mot ! rit-il.

- Mon beau-frère y a vécu des années, et je crois qu'il n'en connait pas un mot non plus, s'amusa-t-elle.

- Langage maudit, peut-être !... »

.

_« - Severus, j'ai besoin de votre aide ! _

_- Ah oui, et à quoi Minerva ? se moqua le professeur de Potions en levant un sourcil._

_- A décortiquer la bibliothèque, imbécile ! fusa depuis l'autre extrémité du salon de la Directrice adjointe. _

_- Et pourquoi ? j'aurais cru que vous laisseriez à Albus le privilège de tout savoir… _

_- Parce que, si vous voulez être en mesure de comprendre quel est l'état magique du Seigneur des Ténèbres ressuscité, sans avoir à vous fier à la seule parole de cet imbécile à barbe, il va falloir s'y mettre…, vociféra-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui._

_- Je crois que vous êtes entourée de beaucoup d'imbéciles, ricana-t-il gentiment. _

_- Ca, vous l'avez dit ! répliqua-t-elle cassante, mais avec un sourire dans le regard. Si vous ne m'embêtez pas trop, je ne répéterais à personne que vous connaissez par cœur les Bizarr'Sisters. _

_- Maudite bonne femme ! grogna-t-il en poussa la porte de ses appartements, et mettant un pied dans le couloir. Votre Majesté vient, ou bien a-t-elle mangé trop de pudding pour passer la porte ?_

_- Estimez-vous heureux que j'aie besoin de vous… »_

.

.

Le lendemain, elle était au poste, arrivée à la bibliothèque aux alentours de 10h, ne s'étant pas, cette fois, permis de faire des choses et d'autres en chemin. L'impatience la rendait irritable, elle avait quasiment envoyé Teddy au Ministère en le trainant dans la cheminée ; et avait manqué incendier sa salle de bain quand elle avait eu à régler un problème avec l'alimentation en eau. Finalement, elle était là, devant l'accueil où personne n'était encore arrivé. Mircea Vane, essoufflé, déboula de la pièce par laquelle elle l'avait vu sortir précipitamment quelques jours auparavant, et eu un sourire en la voyant.

« - Déjà ?

- Bonjour à vous aussi, taquina-t-elle, s'étonnant elle-même de cet humour inhabituel.

- Donnez-moi un instant, je vais chercher ce que je vous ai mis de côté, annonça-t-il avant de disparaître à nouveau. »

Pendant son absence, elle laissa son regard courir sur les murs et les étagères en forêt organisée : c'était si blanc, si… il y avait là le silence et la netteté d'un hôpital, c'était peut être pour cela qu'elle n'y était pas impressionnée par la sensation d'un savoir. La bibliothèque de Beauxbâtons, c'était autre chose… et quant à Poudlard, une véritable œuvre d'art à côté de ces étagères de bois peintes de blanc, et cette impersonnalité de tout.

« - Vous admirez les lieux ?

- Je trouvais plutôt ça assez peu… engageant, pour un lieu de savoir.

- Peut être… écoutez, je n'ai sans doute qu'à moitié le droit de vous faire part de presque tous les papiers qui sont ici : s'il-vous-plait, ne les consultez que chez vous, et prenez en note ce qu'il vous faut afin de me les ramener la semaine prochaine sans que personne ne sache rien.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il.

- Alors, voilà. »

Et, contournant le comptoir, il lui tendit une liasse de papiers reliés de en quelques tas de façon plus ou moins précaire, et sur le dessous un véritable ouvrage. Elle ouvrit des yeux étonnés, mais se saisit des documents sans se plaindre le moins du monde, et les rangea précautionneusement dans sa mallette qui, pour une fois, lui servirait à quelque chose.

« - J'ai ratissé assez large, à mon avis s'il y a des informations, à l'exception d'une liasse que je devrais particulièrement ne pas prêter, elles seront disséminées ici et là dans les papiers. Ce qu'il me manque, ce sont des ouvrages que seul Poudlard possède…

- C'est déjà énormément. Je vais aller m'y mettre tout de suite, je… Merci encore.

- Pour une belle femme comme vous…

- Arrêtez, ça n'est même pas vrai ! lança-t-elle en riant, tout en entrant dans la cheminée.

- Libre à vous de ne pas y croire ! cria-t-il presque, pour qu'elle l'entende avant que les flammes vertes ne l'emportent. »

Rentrée chez elle, elle n'enleva même pas son manteau, et commença par sortir les documents qu'elle avait, et en lire les titres. Il y avait trois registres de Poudlard, sur la période d'enseignement de Minerva McGonagall, sans doute ; une série d'articles et coupes de presse sur Severus Rogue, tout ce qui avait été écrit l'ouvrage était la toute nouvelle édition de l'histoire de Poudlard. Quant à la dernière liasse, elle faillit laisser échapper un cri… comment avait-il eu en sa possession une copie du dossier du Ministère sur cette femme ? Retenant sa respiration, elle s'assit à la table et, approchant d'elle ces papiers, inspira fortement en ouvrant ce qui servait de couverture, prête à entrer dans la vie – juridique et officielle du moins – de Minerva McGonagall.


	5. Chapitre 3

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Et oui, un nouveau chapitre : j'ai tenu mon délai de 2 semaines, ça risque d'être 3 semaines pour la suite, et je ne sais pas quand après ! _

_J'espère que cela vous plaira, en tout cas : comme vous l'avez deviné, nous entrons un peu plus complètement dans le vif du sujet. Je ne vais pas trop vous raconter ma vie, si ce n'est pour confirmer que je suis assez contente avec mes études (enfin, à peu près hein) mais que ça va vraiment me prendre MUCH time maintenant ! Et euh... voilà !_

_Merci à vous tous, chers lecteurs ! De me lire, de me dire ce que vous en pensez : n'hésitez jamais à **reviewer** ! Et, de plus, merci tout particulier à** LyssHeap**, **Sorcière d'Emeraude** et **Mailoan** pour le chapitre précédent !_

_Bien à vous ! _

_**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède rien... Enfin, pas le monde, pas le nom des personnages, et les 2/3 d'entres eux existent déjà dans la saga. Donc, oui, je ne suis pas richissime, et je n'ai pas une inspiration si sublime ! Dommage !_

_**Résumé** : Victoire Lupin, la quarantaine, voit sa fille partir vivre sa vie. Et ce jour là, elle met la main sur un petit carnet qui, visiblement, n'a rien à faire là. Un petit carnet qu'elle va chercher à déchiffrer, et à comprendre, et qui va lui permettre de prendre un nouveau départ dans sa vie alors qu'elle découvre laborieusement la vie et la personne de Minerva McGonagall. Retrouver un rôle de femme en découvrant la vie d'une autre femme. Quête et découverte de soi, ce récit est le parcours de deux histoires qui s'entremêlent à plus de 40 ans d'intervalle. _

_Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !_

_Bergère._

**Chapitre 3 : **Progresser.

_Minerva McGonagall._

_._

_Nom : McGonagall._

_Nom de jeune fille (si différent du précédent) : néant._

_Prénom(s) : Minerva Moira. _

_Date de naissance : 4 octobre 1924. _

_Lieu de Naissance : Auchmore, Ecosse, Royaume-Uni. _

_Père : Bruce McGonagall. _

_Profession du Père : Auror._

_Mère : Moira McGonagall – née O'Bryan. _

_Profession de la mère : non-renseigné._

_Taille : 5,7 pieds._

.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Victoire se prépara à tourner la page. Ce qu'elle venait de lire ne s'était absolument pas imprimé dans son esprit, elle avait la sensation que les informations étaient passées au-dessus d'elle, frappant sur ses prunelles et retombant intouchées sur le papier. Non, elle ne s'y prenait pas bien. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, se morigéna-t-elle en constatant qu'elle était fébrile, ça ne lui servirait à rien d'être dans cet état. A son âge, on était bien capable de dominer ce genre d'émotions.

Alors, se relevant, elle alla poser son sac à main dans sa chambre et alla jusqu'à en sortir la boite de la robe et la mettre dans un placard, puis se débarrassa de son manteau, se déchaussa, enfila une paire de pantoufles, et poussa un long soupir de contentement : tout allait mieux, maintenant, elle redescendait sur terre et se trouvait plus à même de lire cela à tête reposée, de manière constructive, aussi. Alors, pour parfaire cette prise de contrôle d'elle-même, elle se dirigea d'un pas léger vers la cuisine et de quelques coups de baguette mit de l'eau à bouillir, et se prépara rapidement une tasse d'infusion à la verveine.

Et, forte du calme – non-feint, vraiment – auquel elle était parvenu, elle revint s'assoir, arrangea à nouveau le dossier, bien droit, et balaya rapidement du regard la page qu'elle avait lu. Elle n'y avait pas appris grand-chose, seulement la personne prenait de la profondeur. Et puis, sur le coin gauche, était épinglée une photographie.

Elle datait, prise pour les 17 ans de la jeune femme visiblement, à une époque où il fallait vraisemblablement en passer par là pour être inscrit comme adulte au registre. Elle observa l'image qui bougeait à peine, bien sûr, parce que bien que magique ça restait une photo d'identité : le temps lui avait donné une coloration sépia, on distinguait à peine les couleurs qui devaient n'avoir été que faiblement marquées de toute manière. Elle avait les cheveux presque noirs, visiblement, longs, serrés dans un chignon qui se défaisait un peu. Son sourire était figé, mal-à-l'aise face à l'appareil. Ses yeux n'étaient pas noirs ou marrons, elle en était sûre, probablement verts… mais c'était dur à définir, avec la patine du temps. Par contre, ils avaient une puissance de regard qui, même à travers la photo, vous donnait la sensation de quelqu'un d'engagé, de combattif, de puissant.

Son visage était fin, ses traits marqués, son nez saillant et élégant. C'était une femme sans doute belle, oui, même si ce n'était pas le premier mot qui vous venait à l'idée en voyant cette petite image vieillie. Le mot qui venait à Victoire, du moins, c'était _puissance_. Elle imposait le respect, à cet âge déjà. Que cela avait-il dû être des années plus tard, du temps où son beau-père, et puis plus tard son père, et encore après Harry, Hermione, Ronald, avaient été en classe face à elle ? D'autant que la fiche indiquait qu'elle était grande. Sans doute fine.

En lisant, elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de véritable représentation de Minerva McGonagall. Et elle se rendait compte aussi, soulagée finalement, que cette image, bien réelle et palpable, lui convenait ; qu'elle n'était pas gênée face à ce visage sérieux et ces yeux inquisiteurs. Alors, enfin, elle tourna la page : venait une page glissée, d'un papier plus clair, et qui n'était pas reliée au reste.

.

_Fiche Animagus._

_._

_Enregistrement comme animagus à la date du 15 février 1947. _

_Apprentissage effectué auprès du professeur Albus Dumbledore._

_Forme : Chat. _

_Caractéristique(s) : Tigré. Traces noires autour des yeux, correspondant à des lunettes. _

_Informations complémentaires : néant._

_Approuvé par Monsieur le Ministre,_

_Et Monsieur de Sous-secrétaire aux Affaires magiques._

_._

Un animagus ? Vraiment ? Elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler… ils étaient pourtant si peu à l'être ! Enfin, officiellement ; car elle avait appris très jeune qu'être animagus non déclaré avait été, pendant un temps, tout à fait courant.

Mais que Minerva McGonagall ait été un animagus, elle ne l'avait jamais su. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle su, cela dit ? D'ailleurs, en y repensant, elle se souvenait d'Hermione Granger – celle-là même qu'elle n'osait pas aller voir – racontant son premier cours de métamorphose, dans lequel le professeur les attendait sous la forme d'un chat… Si elle avait cherché dans sa mémoire, relié les éléments et les souvenirs, elle s'en serait probablement rendue compte plus tôt. Mais elle n'avait eu aucune raison de le faire. Etonnement, d'ailleurs, elle ne se sentait pas véritablement surprise d'apprendre cela : l'information s'agrégeait aux autres sans faire de façons, sans résister ou faire d'éclat. Elle retourna la page et la reposa de l'autre côté. La suite était son cursus.

.

_Cursus scolaire._

_._

1936-1943_ : Etudiante à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard._

_Information renseignée : Excellente élève, assidue._

_Obtient 10 BUSE, dont Métamorphoses, Histoire de la Magie, Défense contre les Forces du Mal et Arithmancie avec mention Optimal. _

_Obtient 5 ASPIC, sus nommés Métamorphoses, Histoire de la Magie, Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Arithmancie et Potions ; dont Métamorphoses et Défense contre les Forces de la Magie avec mention Optimal._

_Préfète puis Préfète-en-Chef._

_Appartenant à la maison Gryffondor._

1942-1947_ : Formation d'animagus auprès du Professeur Albus Dumbledore._

1942-1945_ : Etudes à l'Université Supérieure des Magies Académiques. Section Métamorphoses, option seconde de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Diplôme de Licence magique, mention Effort Exceptionnel. _

1945-1948_ : Poursuites d'études à l'Université Supérieure des Magies Académiques. Obtention d'un diplôme de Maîtresse en Métamorphoses, mention Félicitations du Jury. _

_._

_Cursus Professionnel._

_._

1948_ : 6 mois de stages à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, en qualité d'assistance au service des transformations involontaires._

1949-1951_ : Employée 2 ans au Ministère de la Magie, Département des Sports magiques. Chargée d'organisation des coupes de Quidditch._

1952-1955_ : Employée 4 ans au Département des Mystères. Information complémentaire non-autorisée._

1956-1998_ : Professeure à l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard, chargée de la Métamorphose._

_Dates suivantes non informées._

_._

Prenant une longue gorgée de l'infusion qui commençait à se faire tiède, elle fronça les sourcils, et regarda autour d'elle, comme si elle était susceptible d'y trouver une explication. Le parcours était pour le moins éclectique : scolairement, la cohérence se faisait, bien sûr. Et on décelait une excellence, ce qu'elle avait toujours intuitivement su. Mais la suite se perdait, comme un tricot qui se défait, dont les fils s'éparpillent, s'emmêlent, tant et si bien qu'on ne parvient plus à savoir s'il s'agissait d'un cardigan ou de moufles. C'était insensé, du Quidditch à l'enseignement ! Ce qui l'intriguait, pourtant, c'était ce passage au Département des Mystères. Elle savait, par Teddy notamment, que les affaires y étaient restés aussi secrètes qu'avant-guerre, et elle pouvait en déduire qu'elle ne saurait jamais ce que celle qui allait devenir l'enseignante la plus connue de plusieurs générations y avait fait.

Cette absence de savoir, ce voile de silence déjà posé avant même qu'elle ne commence à chercher, l'agaçait. Le vide lui était déjà présent, cette bulle inatteignable. Jamais, bien sûr, elle ne pourrait tout reconstituer. Et elle le savait, depuis le début. Mais chaque parcelle d'ombre définitive était déplaisante. Elle reprit sa lecture, mais les papiers suivants avaient beaucoup moins d'importance : double de ses diplômes d'Aspic, de Buse, d'université. Double de l'enregistrement d'animagus qui était déjà dans le dossier. Et puis, un exemplaire pour chacun de ses emplois, le permis officiel de transplanage, tous ces papiers officiels que l'on perd chez soi, et qui sont conservés par les autorités. Enfin, elle parvint à quelque chose de plus intéressant : un Ordre du Mérite décerné pour Grands Services à la Communauté.

Regardant la date, elle constata que cela correspondait à la Première Guerre. Ainsi donc, elle avait été… oui, elle aurait dû s'en douter, cela dit. Cela faisait sens. Mais de là à recevoir un prix. Cette femme avait du cran, oui, et des capacités, son cursus le prouvait. Et puis, si proche d'Albus Dumbledore, comment aurait-elle pu ne pas être engagée dans un combat contre Lord Voldemort ? Pourtant, ce papier officiel, avec sa bordure dorée, avait quelque chose d'impressionnant : elle se sentait petite. Elle qui, pourtant, avait été bercée par des héros de guerre, et avait écouté des comptines racontées par quelqu'un qui avait l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe.

Une preuve de plus, pensa-t-elle pour elle-même, que les choses en elles-mêmes n'ont aucune valeur. Qu'elles ne deviennent superbes, impressionnantes, ridicules, que si on leur en laisse l'occasion. Il fallait se laisser atteindre : tout était impressionnant, émouvant, grandiose. Tout pouvait l'être. Tenant du bout des doigts la récompense officielle, elle prit conscience que cet intérêt pour Minerva McGonagall, ce rapport distant à un carnet qu'elle n'avait pas encore lu, c'était un choix. Inconscient, qui la dépassait, oui. Mais un choix ! la décision de se laisser emporter, intéresser, parce que le papier, parce que le nom, avaient forcé son attention. Comme une personne pouvait le faire. Comme Teddy l'avait fait, des années plus tôt. Comme Mircea Vane l'avait fait aussi, à sa manière, ces jours derniers. Mais le charme, la magie, tout cela n'opérait que parce qu'elle laissait faire. Parce qu'elle avait accepté le sourire, parce qu'elle avait continué la conversation. Parce qu'elle avait décidé que ce carnet était intéressant.

Etrange découverte, vraiment. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de telles réflexions : c'était pourtant si naturel. Si vrai… Comment cela ne lui avait-il pas sauté aux yeux plus tôt ? Que l'on choisit de se passionner, parfois sans s'en rendre compte. Surtout sans s'en rendre compte ! C'était limpide. Elle se sentit sourire alors qu'elle reposait le papier, fière de cette constatation sans conséquence, mais qui la rassérénait.

Après cela, un rapport de service mentionnant une attitude exemplaire. Puis, changeant d'époque, un dossier estampillé dans le coin gauche d'un sigle rose : une grande photographie de Minerva McGonagall, au moins 50 ans après la première. Son nom, et visiblement un court dossier. Et, dessus, l'inscription tamponnée _'A éliminer'_. Fronçant vivement les sourcils, elle balaya vivement des yeux les quelques pages – qui reproduisaient un certain nombre des informations qu'elle avait, ainsi que la mention de son allégeance à Dumbledore, et quelques accusations sans queue ni tête – jusqu'à tomber sur D.O. et comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un dossier ayant appartenu à Dolores Ombrage. Tout s'expliquait.

Elle souffla bruyamment, découvrant qu'un peu de la tension lui était revenu, comme si elle avait eu peur en découvrant ces papiers. Comme si elle avait craint qu'on ne lui détruise son image. Mais l'angoisse larvée s'en allait, se dénouait en elle, et elle referma le sous-dossier pour observer l'image qui était plus claire et colorée, plus facile à observer malgré les larges traces du tampon. Le visage était vieilli, ridé. Si reconnaissable pourtant. Elle ne semblait pas affaiblie, presque plus forte. On lui voyait le buste, la tenue noire, sobre. Mais surtout, ce même chignon, à peine plus serré. Et ce regard, qu'amplifiaient les lèvres plissées et le nez noble. Un regard si puissant, plus encore que dans sa jeunesse. Elle comprenait, soudain, de manière plus virulente encore, le respect qu'avait pu inspirer cette femme fine et sévère, dont le chignon et les lunettes semblaient n'être qu'un prolongement naturel.

La tasse était vide, il ne restait que quelques pages. Elle hésita pourtant à faire chauffer de l'eau à nouveau, presque comme si elle avait voulu échapper à ce qu'elle apprenait. Pourtant elle y revint. Les deux feuilles suivantes étaient des documents au sujet de programmes et de salaires. Puis, la confirmation de sa nomination à la tête de Poudlard. Et enfin, dernier papier, qui lui non plus n'était pas relié à l'ensemble du dossier : le certificat de décès. Un papier qui avait visiblement été ajouté à la vas-vite. Elle le contempla, comme surprise, choquée. C'était un document juridique, froid, factuel. Date, heure, cause du décès. Signature d'un médecin. Et voilà… le dossier se finissait.

Lentement, elle referma le carton qui formait la couverture extérieure, puis laissa courir ses doigts sur la matière rigide. Voilà, elle avait le cursus. Et la photographie. Pourtant, elle se rendait compte que l'image qui restait dans le creux de son imagination, alors qu'elle réfléchissait, ça n'était pas exactement celle qu'elle avait observé sur les photographies : elle continuait à inventer, et dans le port de la tête, dans la noirceur des cheveux et la noblesse du front que lui présentaient ses pensées, il y avait quelque chose que les photos ne montraient pas. Ne montreraient jamais, parce que c'était son dessin d'un modèle, pas de la réalité. Attrapant les autres documents, elle les posa sur celui qu'elle venait de finir et amena l'ensemble jusqu'au bahut. Puis, jetant un œil à l'heure, elle se dirigea vers le plan de travail pour préparer son plat : elle jetterait un œil à la nouvelle histoire de Poudlard lorsque le poulet pour ce soir serait au four, tout en grignotant un petit quelque chose.

.

.

« - Alors mon cœur, bonne journée ?

- Ah ça, oui ! s'était exclamé Teddy en entrant d'un pas qu'elle entendit comme était conquérant.

- Quoi, les Dawson ne se séparent finalement pas, et du coup il vous a amené des chocolats ? rit-elle en s'essuyant les mains sur le tablier avant de se retourner.

- A vrai dire, non ! Mieux…

- Mieux ? Des camélias, tu ne… ? s'exclama-t-elle en le voyant, arborant un sourire enchanteur, avec un grand bouquet à la main…

- J'ai été augmenté. Mais, surtout, j'ai envie de t'inviter au restaurant ce soir !

- Mais le repas…

- Vic', s'il-te-plait, tu peux bien le mettre de côté. S'il-te-plait ! Il y a tellement longtemps qu'on n'est pas allés au restaurant tous les deux…

- D'accord, concéda-t-elle, abandonnant au lendemain la volaille qui avait mijoté des heures.

- Va te faire belle…

- Je suis toujours belle, Ted, se moqua-t-elle.

- Arrêtes, tu sais bien que ça n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Mais tu es encore plus belle autrement… »

Elle avait enfilé une robe noire, raisonnablement longue et raisonnablement décolletée, et une paire d'escarpins. Elle s'était drapée d'une large cape, avait pris son sac, et s'était contentée d'un léger maquillage. Teddy était resté dans la salle à manger, et en revenant elle l'avait trouvé faisant léviter les fleurs dans un large vase qui n'avait pas été utilisé depuis des mois. Que lui prenait-il ? elle n'en savait rien… Mais elle comptait bien profiter de ce moment, ne plus le laisser s'échapper. Parce que, et l'idée lui venant elle la trouva étrangement naturelle, la quête qu'elle entreprenait avec l'histoire, c'était aussi celle de son mariage. Parce qu'elle l'aimait, l'homme qui lui faisait face avec des cheveux soudains plus bleus que d'ordinaire ; et parce que le sommeil qui avait commencé à tomber sur leur couple, elle s'en rendait compte, aurait pu être dangereux. Mais, aujourd'hui, elle en avait l'intime conviction, ils étaient sur la bonne voie.

Il avait fini de faire voler le bouquet à travers la pièce, et c'était maintenant le vase accompagné des fleurs qui revenaient vers la table de la salle à manger et qu'il déposa en son centre, sur un napperon qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu. C'était de très belles fleurs, d'un rose un peu crémeux, comme chaleureux, dont les pétales à peine entrouverts encore laissaient entendre qu'elle pourrait les conserver plusieurs jours et les observer fleurir, s'ouvrir. Telle une femme qui bourgeonne et devient mûre, véritablement belle.

« - Elles te plaisent ?

- Beaucoup, sourit-elle, sa pensée encore sur cette idée de floraison.

- Alors viens. »

Elle l'avait suivi, jusqu'à la porte, qui s'était refermée d'elle-même avec un lent craquement de serrure, suivi d'un tremblement flouté – les charmes de protection – et lui saisissant la main, Teddy avait transplané. L'atterrissage était un peu lourd, mais avec l'habitude qu'elle avait, elle parvint à rester sur ses deux pieds, talons intacts et sans trembler. A côté d'elle, son époux secoua la tête comme pour reprendre ses esprits. Ils étaient sur le Chemin de Traverse, très près de Gringotts.

Il faisait très gris : de lourds nuages menaçaient de pluie, avec leur pesant roulement, leurs volutes. L'automne était bien là. Mais cette grisaille était pourtant peu perceptible à qui n'avait pas l'habitude de jeter un œil craintif à la couleur du ciel dès qu'il mettait un pied dehors : il faisait nuit, déjà. Une nuit encore claire, entre les nuages, teintée de bleue et d'étoiles. L'atmosphère avait quelque chose d'exhilarant, et en inspirant puissamment l'air froid, humide, elle se sentit frissonner d'une forme de plaisir. Comme une poussée d'adrénaline qui lui aurait parcouru les veines, bouleversé les sens.

« - Ca va ?

- Ca va très bien, ne t'en fais pas ! On va où ?

- Aucune idée, rit-il à son côté, lui lâchant la main, mais elle lui saisit le bras presque instantanément. Envie de quoi ?

- De faire les 400 coups, répondit-elle en le suivant dans ce rire joyeux. Mais avant ça, je propose de manger quand même…

- Je demandais où manger, à vrai dire, Vic, répliqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil faussement moqueur.

- Là ! s'exclama-t-elle en désignant un petit bar-café sans prétention, juste à côté d'elle.

- Chez Florian Fortarôme ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Depuis que son fils a repris l'affaire, il paraît que c'est moins bien…

- On s'en fiche, viens !

- Je viens…, avait-il soufflé en souriant. »

Et il l'avait suivie jusqu'à la petite terrasse vide. Elle sentait, derrière elle, le regard amusé de son époux. Amusé, mais content, elle le sentait aussi. Elle n'avait rien à dire, d'ailleurs, elle-même avait la sensation d'avoir perdu au moins 10 ans depuis qu'ils avaient atterris sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et elle comptait bien en profiter. Traversant l'allée entre les tables blanches, elle atteint la porte qu'elle poussa d'un mouvement résolu, pénétrant dans un petit café presque vide, à l'ambiance proche de la cantine. Sans attendre que quelqu'un vienne l'accueillir, elle balaya la salle du regard et se choisit une petite table pour deux, près de la fenêtre. Alors, dégrafant sa cape, elle s'assit, posa sac et lourd tissu d'hiver sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et attendit que Teddy s'asseye à son tour.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ? Tu es…

- Je suis quoi ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, une partie de son enthousiasme retombant brutalement.

- Je ne sais pas. Différente. Comme plus alerte, plus jeune… Non, pas tout à fait. Tu rayonnes, tout simplement. Et ça fait plaisir à voir.

- Oh, je ne…, balbutia-t-elle en souriant malgré elle. J'avance dans mes recherches, et je réfléchis beaucoup en ce moment. Je trouve ça… épanouissant.

- Tant mieux, alors, avait-il répondu, gentiment, en lui prenant la main comme s'il avait voulu la consoler.

- Mais passons ! raconte-moi donc cette histoire d'augmentation, et choisis-toi quelque chose à manger ! »

En face d'elle, le sourire de Teddy Lupin s'était allongé, élargi, et ses yeux pétillants avaient oscillé vers un bleu presque turquoise, brillant, joyeux. Il semblait fier de lui, et heureux. Et il avait bien raison de l'être, elle en était certaine. Lui aussi semblait plus jeune, plus éveillé… mais c'était peut être parce qu'elle le regardait différemment aujourd'hui. Ou qu'elle le regardait vraiment, elle n'en était plus sûre.

Il lui raconta : la conversation avec Dawson, qui avait besoin de quelqu'un de confiance pour traiter un dossier spécifique. Comment il avait fait ça, et comment, alors qu'il ne changeait pas de travail, il avait changé de titre, donc de statut, et avec de salaire. Il lui raconta la conversation, elle le sentait content, avec un peu de cet orgueil mâle de pourvoir très confortablement au bien de sa famille ; et il y avait aussi la satisfaction professionnel. Elle sentait presque, en le regardant, l'expression satisfaite et approbatrice de son patron sur lui, comme si elle avait laissé une trace.

Pendant ce récit, ils avaient mangé des sandwichs un peu caoutchouteux mais somme tout acceptables, arrosés de jus de citrouille et d'un verre de vin. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait échangé ce morceau de jambon entre deux tranches de pain contre son poulet cuit à point, si c'avait été pour retrouver l'air morose qu'il y avait souvent, dans leurs repas silencieux en tête-à-tête. Ici soufflait comme un soupçon de bonheur.

« - Et toi, alors, tes recherches ?

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je t'en parle…, avait-elle murmuré, les yeux plissés d'étonnement.

- Le contenu, je ne suis pas encore capable, mais l'avancement général, ça m'intéresse…

- Sûr ?

- Certain, allez, avant que je ne change d'avis ! avait-il ri en la regardant.

- Sur la Guerre, j'ai fait un balayage rapide. Mais je cherche surtout sur Minerva McGonagall, et Severus Rogue, à vrai dire. Et là, ça coince, il n'y a rien ou presque !

- Comment ça ? demanda Teddy en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai fait la connaissance d'un bibliothécaire, et nous en avons un peu discuté : il n'y a pas d'ouvrage véritable sur l'un ou l'autre. Va savoir pourquoi… Mais il m'a dégoté des articles, un dossier qui je ne sors de je ne sais trop où, et puis la toute nouvelle édition de l'_Histoire de Poudlard_.

- L'Histoire de Poudlard ? ça vient faire quoi ici ?

- Je me suis aussi posé la question. J'y ai jeté un œil tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose qui m'intéresse, mais il y a toute une partie sur Rogue directeur, etc. Donc… A vrai dire, j'envisage d'acheter ce bouquin, il est vraiment passionnant et puis… Quoi ? s'interrompit-elle devant le rire de son mari.

- Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviendras, mais une des grandes blagues au sujet d'Hermione, c'est sa connaissance de ce bouquin ! C'est une idée pour Noël, ça, d'ailleurs…

- La connaissant, elle l'aura déjà acheté, Ted, avait-elle déclaré d'un ton factuel mais souriant.

- Vrai… Mais, tu sais, tu devrais essayer d'aller jeter un œil à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, il doit bien y avoir des choses, non… ?

- A Poudlard-même ?

- Bien sûr à Poudlard-même, pourquoi cet air éberlué !

- Parce que je ne vois pas pourquoi ils me laisseraient y aller… »

Il la fixant, plissant le front, visiblement perdu dans ses réflexions. Son âge semblait lui être revenu tout à coup, alors qu'il réfléchissait avec application, ses lunettes devenant celles d'un homme qui perd la vue avec le temps, et non plus celle d'un jeune homme qui lit trop. Après tout, le temps passait, il allait vers ses cinquante ans. Mais déjà, il relevait les yeux, posait sa tempe sur son poing fermé, et lui proposait quelque chose :

« - Je pense qu'en écrivant un courrier au Directeur, tu as tes chances, après tout il ne nous ait pas totalement inconnu non plus. Sinon, je peux déposer une demande au Ministère…

- Mais pourquoi le Ministère accéderait à une demande personnelle de cet ordre ? je ne vois pas on plus pourquoi Neville accepterait comme ça, pour mes beaux yeux.

- On peut dire que tu prépares… un article ?

- C'est rusé ça, Teddy, sourit-elle. Mais je n'en prépare pas !

- Et pourquoi n'en préparerais-tu pas un, d'ailleurs ? demanda-t-il en la fixant, relevant la tête avec vivacité.

- Rho, arrêtes ça, tu sais bien que j'en serais incapable ! Mais bon, comme ruse de bas-étage, s'il le faut, je ne dis pas non… »

S'il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de hocher la tête, elle sentit dans son regard une once de désapprobation : quelque chose qui voulait dire _Victoire, tu te sous-estimes, et je t'en veux_. Un regard qu'elle n'avait pas envie de soutenir, qui la mettait mal-à-l'aise. Peut être parce qu'il avait raison. Peut être, tout simplement, parce qu'il la surestimait et que c'était gênant, de savoir qu'il croyait, et que c'était faux. Alors, pour dissiper le malaise elle secoua la tête, se leva en attrapant son sac, et se dirigea vers le comptoir :

« - Je paye, et on y va, d'accord ? »

.

_ Sur son canapé, enfoncé dans le moelleux velours vert, Severus Rogue respirait bruyamment, tentant visiblement de ne pas laisser voir qu'il souffrait. Lèvres serrées fortement l'une contre l'autre, yeux fixant un point dans le vide, face à lui. _

_ Et, sortant de la pièce adjacente avec plusieurs flacons et potions à la main, Minerva McGonagall le rejoignit. Elle avait le regard vif, et un air en colère. Lui tendant une première potion d'un geste rêche, elle posa l'autre à côté de lui, et commença à dévisser un pot rempli d'une lotion. _

_« - Où ?_

_- Sur le bras droit, près de l'épaule, marmonna-t-il. »_

_ D'un coup de baguette rapide et précis, elle déchira le tissu de sa manche, et il tomba sur le canapé, emportant avec lui un peu de poussière. Son bras était en effet dans une position invraisemblable, et une légère trainée de sang sec y était agglutinée. En soufflant exagérément, elle prit une noix de la substance, la roula entre ses doigts puis, doucement, posa le plat de son index un peu en dessous de la zone blessée, puis les autres, et entreprit de remonter en étalant le produit. Sous ses doigts, le muscle endolori tressauta, et elle pouvait presque sentir battre son cœur affolé jusque là où elle était._

_« - Vous ne voulez vraiment pas aller à l'infirmerie._

_- Non, Minerva. Vous et moi suffisons largement à gérer ce genre de faiblesse._

_- Faiblesse ? »_

_ Brusquement, elle s'était reculée, brisant le contact physique, mais plongeant son regard dans celui de l'homme à côté d'elle, elle se redressa légèrement avant de retomber sur le canapé, dans un mouvement d'impuissance._

_« - Que s'est-il passé ?_

_- Il s'est passé, Minerva, qu'il n'a plus aucune confiance en moi. Et qu'il passe ses nerfs sur moi. Il gagne en puissance…_

_- Comme si Dolores ne suffisait pas…_

_- Ca n'a rien à voir._

_- Et en quoi…? »_

_ Sachant qu'il ne répondrait pas, ou pas tout de suite, elle ne finit pas sa question. Ou, plus vraisemblablement encore, n'importe quoi, une de ces réponses fières et qui remontaient en flèche sa carapace. Et, prenant une autre noix de la crème, elle revint à son bras. Plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent ainsi : lentement, sa respiration reprenait une vitesse normale, son pouls se calmait. La douleur était toujours là, elle la sentait toujours au bout de sa main, mais moins : restait la blessure, mais les effets du sortilège de Doloris s'apaisaient. _

_ Puis, lentement, elle se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre, referma le pot, et le posa à côté d'elle, sur une table basse. Alors, elle poussa un long soupir, se laissa retomber elle aussi dans le canapé, s'enfonçant dans les coussins. Comme au ralenti, elle sentait que Severus soulevait son bras, comme pour en tester la solidité, et pour finir il le ramena vers lui, le posa contre son torse comme s'il s'était agi d'un bras cassé, enfoncé dans le plâtre. _

_« - Parce que je n'y arriverai pas jusqu'au bout, Minerva. Je n'en ai pas la force. Je fais très bien semblant, c'est tout. Très bien, pas encore assez, il me tuera dès que… »_

_ Violemment, lui arrachant involontairement un léger gémissement de souffrance, elle bondit hors du canapé, et le fixa avec rage. La colère était de retour, mais pour une raison différence. Une meilleure raison, peut être._

_« - Je ne vous permets pas de dire ça, Severus. Je ne vous le permets tout simplement pas ! Vous êtes extraordinairement bon à ce que vous faites ! Si vous ne l'étiez pas, il vous aurait _déjà_ tué. La force vous l'avez ! Et j'en suis certaine !_

_- Ah oui, et comment…, avait-il commencé, sarcastique. _

_- Parce que je ne serais pas ici si ça n'était pas le cas, Severus. » _

_ Il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour répondre, puis la referma et se contenta de lever un peu son bras gauche, le tendant vers elle en signe de paix, acceptant de l'aide. Alors elle lui avait saisi la main et, fermement, dans cette poigne trop forte parce qu'il pesait plus qu'elle, qu'il était plus fort, et qu'il ne pouvait s'appuyer sur son autre main, elle l'avait attiré jusqu'à elle, sur ses deux pieds. _

_ Sa démarche était chancelante, les jambes tremblant trop fort, les mouvements trop saccadés. A pas très lents, ils évoluèrent à travers ses appartements, mains serrées l'une dans l'autre : d'un coup d'épaule, elle poussa la porte de sa chambre, qui claqua contre le mur, et ils continuèrent à avancer. Enfin, arrivés au bord du lit, elle l'aida à s'assoir sans tomber violemment sur le matelas : elle dégagea sa main de l'emprise dans laquelle elle se trouvait encore et, saisissant sa baguette, souleva les draps, et le débarrassa de chaussures, cape, veste, pantalon. Sans gêne. Et, d'un geste du visage, lui indiqua d'aller se mettre sous les couvertures. Il ne le fit pas tout de suite, pourtant, et, élevant la main jusqu'à atteindre son visage penché vers lui, il posa la main sur sa joue._

_« - Merci, Minerva._

_- Dormez… »_

_ Se penchant encore davantage, elle posa ses lèvres sur sa joue, presque au coin de sa lèvre, puis s'éloigna alors qu'il laissait retomber sa main, le laissant avant qu'il ne craigne de s'exposer comme être faible. Elle le connaissait trop bien._

_._

A peine dehors, elle lui avait saisi la main, et les avait transplané à la maison et, surpris, Teddy avait failli perdre l'équilibre mais c'était heureusement laissé faire. A peine atterri, pourtant, alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte, il lui avait lancé un regard interrogateur : pourquoi tant d'empressement ?

« - J'ai envie de danser. »

Ils ne savaient danser que la valse. Correctement, s'entend. C'avait été la danse de leur vie : de leur jeunesse, de leur mariage, de leurs moments. A peine entrée, elle mit en marche leur radio, et fit avancer les fréquences jusqu'à trouver celle qu'elle voulait, celle de morceaux doux, souvent langoureux, de valses et de slow. Alors, enlevant sa cape, elle trouva Teddy, les yeux encore écarquillés, debout juste après la porte. Souriante, elle s'approcha, lui enleva son manteau, et l'amena derrière elle jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Alors, il sembla se réveiller, oublieux sans doute de ce qui avait pu le préoccuper avant, déranger quelqu'un, avoir l'air de deux gamins…

Souriant, d'un air de gentleman, il l'avait saluée, lui prenant la main et inclinant du chef, puis avait porté à ses lèvres le dos de sa main, le frôlant à peine. Après quoi, lui saisissant la taille, il avait commencé à danser : très vite, les habitudes revenant, ils se mirent à tournoyer, sur eux-mêmes, dans la pièce. Souffle court, joues rougies, yeux brillants. Elle ne sentait plus ses jambes, plus ses membres : chaque mouvement se faisait comme de lui-même, un pied ici, l'autre là, et puis tourner, avancer, écouter le rythme en oubliant le reste. Danser.

Ils firent un faux pas, trébuchant l'un sur l'autre, se rattrapant : la table, à côté. Elle s'y appuya, riant, heureuse, tandis que Teddy respirait lourdement à côté d'elle.

« - Tu sais, cette histoire d'article. Je vais y penser. »


	6. Carnet 2

_Bonjour/Bonsoir !_

_Je viens de découvrir que j'avais tout simplement oublier de publier ce nouveau chapitre ! O.o_

_Du coup, je m'excuse excessivement platement de ce retard : le chapitre suivant n'est pas fini, mais celui-ci est près depuis des semaines ! Quel boulet je suis... Vraiment, je suis désolée, j'espère que ça ne vous aura pas trop découragés ! _

_Un grand merci à tous mes lecteurs, et, pour le chapitre précédent, plus précisément à **LyssHeap**, **Sorcière d'Emeraude**, **Mailoan**, **Eliie Evans** et** Elizabeth Mary Masen**. Vos review me font toujours très chaud au coeur !_

_Enfin, je n'ai qu'une dernière chose à dire, avant de vous laisser lire tranquillement : d'ici 1 mois, je serai en concours. Du coup, je meurs d'envie d'écrire, mais, comme vous vous en doutez, je n'en ai pas du tout le temps. Donc, si - ce qui est probable - il n'y a pas d'update d'ici mai, je vous promets que je pourrai m'y remettre par la suite !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et, je vous en prie, **reviewez** ! _

_**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède rien... Enfin, pas le monde, pas le nom des personnages, et les 2/3 d'entres eux existent déjà dans la saga. Donc, oui, je ne suis pas richissime, et je n'ai pas une inspiration si sublime ! Dommage !_

_**Résumé** : Victoire Lupin, la quarantaine, voit sa fille partir vivre sa vie. Et ce jour là, elle met la main sur un petit carnet qui, visiblement, n'a rien à faire là. Un petit carnet qu'elle va chercher à déchiffrer, et à comprendre, et qui va lui permettre de prendre un nouveau départ dans sa vie alors qu'elle découvre laborieusement la vie et la personne de Minerva McGonagall. Retrouver un rôle de femme en découvrant la vie d'une autre femme. Quête et découverte de soi, ce récit est le parcours de deux histoires qui s'entremêlent à plus de 40 ans d'intervalle. _

_Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !_

_Bergère._

**Carnet 2.**

_24 Décembre 1999._

_Je choisis décidément mes moments pour m'y mettre. Impossible de célébrer, pourtant. _

_Hermione, je me demande de plus en plus si je suis à même de faire cela : je vous l'ai dit, je suis sans doute la personne vivante l'ayant le plus connu, mais comment…_

_Je veux dire, cela n'a pas de mots. Pas pour moi du moins. Vous savez ? il nous faudrait Albus : le professeur Dumbledore, lui, était homme de mots. Moi, je ne m'y connais bien qu'en sarcasme – quelque chose en quoi je rejoignais Severus Rogue. _

_Il détestait Noël. Enfin, il disait détester Noël. Je n'y ai jamais totalement cru…_

_Je pars de travers, excusez-moi. _

_._

_Je reprends, après une pause : impossible de m'échapper de la salle une fois que j'y avais mis les pieds. Imaginez le professeur Flitwick me faisant tout un numéro pour que je mange de la bûche ? Même Firenze s'y est mis._

_Enfin, il fait nuit, presque l'aube à vrai dire. Nous sommes les 25, dois-je…?_

_._

_25 décembre 1999._

_Donc. _

_De Severus Rogue, tous ont peur. Jeune, il était seul, Mangemort, on se doute de la répulsion qu'il inspirait. Professeur, il savait éloigner tout le monde de lui. Et maintenant, mort, il semble que son nom continue à faire peur. Plus : une sorte de chape de silence est tombée sur lui. Et je pense qu'il faut la briser. _

_._

_Tous, je pense, se souviendront du nombre de colportages qui ont eu lieu autour d'Albus Dumbledore. Pourtant, à la fin, il a eu droit à la reconnaissance tant de ses fautes que de ses bienfaits. Pourquoi, je le demande, pourquoi la communauté sorcière n'est-elle pas capable de faire de même avec Severus Rogue ?_

_Regardons les choses en face, je vous prie. Cet homme a commis de graves erreurs, c'est indubitable. Mais sans lui, nous n'aurions jamais pu y arriver. C'est…_

_._

_Je mets des heures à écrire si peu, comme c'est ridicule. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en penserez, mais j'aurais tendance à préférer la première tentative d'aujourd'hui. Je vous laisse maîtresse de décider, quoiqu'il en soit._

_._

_2 janvier 2000._

_Ce que personne ne sait, c'est pourquoi il a fait tous ça. Mais parler de ses amours est-ce… ?_

_Je ne pourrais pas._

_._

_2 mai 2000._

_Voilà 2 ans que c'est fini. Et, nous concernant, qu'il est mort. _

_J'ai dû parler. Moi qui n'arrive pas à écrire, c'est un échec. Je pense même, Hermione, que vous avez oublié ce carnet. Heureusement, il n'est pas présentable. C'est à moi que je parle, je crois…_

_J'ai dû parler. Faire ce discours, au Ministère, parce que Kingsley n'avait trouvé personne d'autre. L'excuse était « Minerva, vous êtes la personne qui… » Comme si j'y croyais. Seulement, personne ne voulait s'y coller. _

_Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que j'ai dit. Et j'ai exigé que personne ne prenne de notes, je suis presque sûre que ça a été observé. Pourtant… quelle ironie, j'ai peut être finalement prononcé cette déclaration que je cherche à écrire ici. _

_._

_10 mai 2000._

_C'est officiel, ce carnet n'ira jamais entre les mains de quiconque d'autre. Il ne sert à rien. Je l'abandonne à son sort. _

_._

_2 mai 2004._

_Je n'y arrive pas, je ne peux pas m'en débarrasser. _

_Je n'ai pas enterré. Pas encore. Parler à un carnet ? en serais-je arrivée à quelque chose d'aussi ridicule, d'aussi tristement banale ? _

_Voilà une belle preuve qu'il est des choses qu'on ne peut dépasser par soi-même. _

_Et, autant l'admettre, je ne peux dépasser Severus Rogue comme cela. _


	7. Chapitre 4

_Bonjour !_

_Je sais, je sais... Ca fait plus qu'une ENORME pause, et je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses. Voici la suite, malgré tout. Je vais essayer de bien avancer l'écriture pendant les vacances, histoire de ne pas vous faire attendre jusqu'après le concours pour la suite ! _

_J'espère que vous vous y retrouverez, et que l'histoire vous plaira toujours. Une fois encore, merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et review. Je vous en prie, continuez._

_Bonne lecture,_

_Bises,_

_Bergère_

**Chapitre 4 :** Crise._  
><em>

Les doigts sur le papier abimé de ce dernier article, elle grattait presque du bout des ongles les lettres, les mots. Comme pour les effacer, les détruire. Ou s'en imprégner, en les sortant de leur support, pour les poser ailleurs. Celui-ci, qu'elle venait de parcourir, était peut-être le plus affreux, finalement : sa tentative désespérée pour donner une image positive de Severus Rogue était si tristement vouée à l'échec, si exagérée dans sa conscience qu'elle n'arriverait à rien, qu'elle finissait par enfoncer encore davantage l'homme en question, en achevant de lui enlever cette humanité qu'il avait toujours si bien cachée.

C'était désolant : sans l'avoir jamais connu, elle se sentait apitoyée par sa vie, par sa tristesse. Et elle se sentait en colère, aussi, parce qu'elle savait, étrangement, qu'il aurait craché sur cette pitié, qu'il l'aurait haïe. Sans doute aurait-il eu raison. De telles actions ne méritaient pas la pitié, sans conteste : admiration, peut être. Ou, simplement, respect. Mais ces maudits papiers, articles de presse, discours pompeux, ne cessaient de biaiser le trait. Elle en était certaine, elle qui pourtant ne l'avait jamais connu, jamais vu.

La fausseté sympathisante de tous ces papiers était une insulte et elle se sentit frémir de l'envie de brûler cette liasse. Le savoir qu'elle avait quelqu'un à qui la rendre l'en empêcha et, très vite, alors que le crissement de ses ongles contre l'encre sèche et épaisse s'accentuait, elle réalisa combien Minerva McGonagall avait pu ressentir le besoin, pour sa part, de dire quelque chose de simple mais de vrai à l'égard de cet homme. Le besoin de réhabiliter sa vraie mémoire, et non pas cette pâle, triste imitation. Surtout si elle avait tenu à lui, quelle qu'en soit la manière. Si elle l'avait respecté, admiré, comme…

Soudain, le désir de reprendre le carnet s'empara d'elle, l'envie de vérifier. Comme si elle savait assez, maintenant, pour s'y avancer. Etait-ce… ? Après tout, ce carnet avait été écrit à l'adresse de quelqu'un, il devait bien être lisible pour quelqu'un de bienveillant, elle ne ferait rien de mal. Pourtant, elle ne parvenait ni à se lever de sa chaise, ni à repousser les papiers, ni même à sortir sa baguette pour faire venir l'objet en question. Comme si tout lui criait qu'il n'était pas encore temps. Alors, violemment, elle refit une pile des articles disséminés, et en faisant grincer les pieds de la chaise contre le sol, se leva, et jeta presque le dossier sur les autres. Voilà, elle avait tout lu, tout décortiqué. Maintenant… quoi ?

.

_ Il faisait parfaitement nuit, la lune même semblait avoir rendu les armes et dormait dans la pénombre. Mais le noir d'encre n'avait rien de menaçant : il n'y avait jamais qu'un doux silence, un secret de tous les instants. D'ailleurs, un reste des rayons de l'été embaumait l'air d'une chaleur résiduelle. _

_ Et quelque part, dans un couloir sans lumière, où même le chandelier avait décidé de plonger dans la cécité, deux silhouettes traversaient le château en chuchotant. Et ils ne parlaient de rien, seulement de confiance et d'attachement à travers des tours de garde et des anecdotes. Et soudain, perçant la discrétion de l'instant, deux rires se firent échos : l'un état bas et léger, il semblait résonner du fond de l'âme, l'autre était plus haut et volatile, il imprégnait moins longtemps l'atmosphère. Une note de tête, c'était elle, une note de cœur, c'était lui, et dans le mélange incroyable des deux, le silence des pavés sonnait comme une note de fond. _

_._

C'était l'archétype de la mauvaise journée. Vraiment. Et même si elle n'aimait pas à l'admettre, elle savait pertinemment que l'accumulation de menu-problèmes qui l'agaçait n'avait cet effet désastreux que parce qu'elle avait commencé à ne plus rien supporter à la suite de la lecture de la série d'articles et discours sur Severus Rogue. Cela lui avait presque retourné l'estomac de dégoût devant l'intérêt stupide de l'homme pour le morbide, mais son absence de respect pour l'être humain. Le fait que cet homme avait vécu, souffert, ressenti, semblait totalement échapper à ces chroniqueurs sans talent et sans compassion.

Alors, bien sûr, le repas brûlant, la fissure au plafond, la flaque dans laquelle elle avait glissé en sortant deux minutes dehors, le méchant bleu qu'elle avait au genou, et même la grisaille sans prétention de ce mois d'octobre finissant, tout cela l'avait agacée profondément. Tout semblait renvoyer à sa colère première, à cette sorte d'humiliation de se sentir impuissante. La rumination n'avait fini par prendre lentement fin que lorsqu'elle avait lancé la radio à fond, chanté à tue-tête en ressortant quelques feuilles à dessin et un crayon : en croquant des silhouettes longilignes et sévères, en esquissant des paysages vides, elle avait commencé à réfléchir rationnellement. Oui, écrire un article serait une solution adéquate, peut-être pourrait-elle renverser un peu les impressions laissées par ces papiers. Mais c'était une telle responsabilité : qu'est-ce qui lui garantissait qu'elle ne tomberait pas elle-même dans de fausses vérités honteuses ?

Cette pensée fut accompagnée d'un grand trait de crayon, barrant un dessin qui lui semblait trop naïf et mal proportionné. Merlin, qu'elle avait perdu la main. Tout cela lui rappelait l'absence de sa fille : impossible de lui parler par cheminée plus de cinq minutes par semaine, et elle était venue manger du bout des lèvres, une seule fois, depuis qu'elle était partie. Tous les jeunes se détachaient-ils si violemment de leur adolescence et de leurs parents, de nos jours ? Allez savoir, songea-t-elle tristement. Au moins, elle semblait épanouie, et pour étrange que cela paraisse, heureuse de son emploi dans la boutique W&W de farces et attrapes.

Bien. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse aux choses une à une. Pour sa fille, il s'agissait, semblait-il, de créer le contact à nouveau : tout n'était pas perdu, cela était certain. Elle lui proposerait de faire un tour de shopping ensemble, quelque chose de ce genre, c'était une bonne solution. Quant à cette question de Minerva McGonagall, de Severus Rogue, de carnet…

Elle retourna la feuille qu'elle venait de barrer, et mordillant la bout de son crayon se mit à une liste des choses à faire, auxquelles il serait judicieux de réfléchir.

- Poudlard, bibliothèque,

- Rendre à Mircea Vane + quelques questions (origine des documents, spécialistes ?),

- Hermione (en dernier recours),

- Ecriture d'un article,

- Lecture du carnet,

Ici, elle ne savait que rajouter. Après tout, elle n'avait pas une infinité d'information ni de manière d'en obtenir et il n'était d'ailleurs pas forcément nécessaire d'en avoir une grande quantité. L'important était de mettre le doigt sur une vérité, quelle qu'elle fut.

.

« - Victoire !

- Oui, je suis dans la chambre.

- Ca y est ! Je suis invité !

- Tu m'expliques ? »

Elle se retourna, referma le placard dans laquelle elle venait de ranger quelques piles de vêtements. Ted avait un retard heureux et un sourire d'enfant. Il tenait à la main un papier cartonné, rosé. Ses cheveux étaient presque parfaitement bleus, électriques. Quel était la bonne nouvelle, aujourd'hui ?

« - La soirée du jour de l'an du Ministère. Celle des Officiels…

- Oui, celle dont il y a un rapport dans la Gazette… et bien ?

- Eh bien nous y allons ! »

Pendant un instant, elle resta pétrifiée. C'était d'une vanité exagérée, d'accord, mais tout de même : la carrière de son époux avançait vraiment. Cela avait forcément avoir avec la promotion qu'il avait eu quelques temps auparavant. Il prenait du galon. Et si cette soirée était avant tout un événement mondain assez dépourvu d'intérêt, l'idée même d'y être invité avait le même attrait que de se voir invité à la fête d'un garçon populaire.

« - On fête ça avec un verre ? proposa-t-elle avec un souvenir.

- Je ne peux que dire oui ! »

Deux verres de vin plus tard, assis sur le canapé, elle l'écoutait raconter comment il avait reçu le carton d'invitation. Puis ils tentèrent de se souvenir des personnes qui étaient en général invitées à cet événement. Ça, c'était un signe tangible de reconnaissance : c'était précisément ce qu'il pouvait espérer, à ce stade de sa carrière. C'était une excellente nouvelle, oui, vraiment. Et elle en oublia ses recherches, sa rage de la journée, son agacement, ses hésitations. Ce soir était le soir de son mari.

Pourtant, alors qu'il allait s'endormir, Teddy avait eu un sursaut. Il lui avait demandé de fois de suite si elle dormait et, finalement, d'une voix endormie, avait déclaré qu'il avait un accord du Ministère pour qu'elle consulte la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

_._

_« - Comment faites-vous pour ne pas vous en rendre compte ?_

_- Je n'ai à me rendre compte de rien, Severus, __rien__. C'est simple pourtant._

_- Parfois, vraiment, vous jouez l'imbécile… »_

_ Il poussa un soupir agacé et volontairement exagéré, avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas. Elle était assise sur un fauteuil à l'air plus désuet que suranné, en tartan abimé, et tenait à la main un mouchoir blanc, à initiales, qu'elle pressait à son visage pour tenter de retenir des larmes – qui ne venaient pas – ou des émotions. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui dire, pas comment réagir. L'aveuglement dont elle faisait parfois preuve le dépassait._

_« - D'accord, donc aujourd'hui deux élèves se sont moqués de vous en vous traitant de « vieille chouette inutile ». C'est bien ça ?_

_- Oui…_

_- Bon. Et qu'est-ce que ça vous inspire ? Que vous êtes effectivement inutile et incompétente ?_

_- Eh bien…_

_- Minerva ! Vous enseignez depuis des dizaines d'années, et je suis sûre que vos élèves qui pensent réellement cela se comptent sur les doigts de la main ! Vous êtes probablement la plus compétente dans cet établissement. Alors franchement, ayez un peu confiance en vous ! »_

.

Elle s'était réveillée en pleine nuit. Il faisait chaud, dans le lit, mais la pièce était visiblement un peu fraîche, et les longs sifflements du vent donnaient un air presque mystérieux à l'ambiance. Pendant longtemps, elle chercha à se rendormir, les yeux fermés appuyés contre son oreiller. Mais ses pensées, elles, s'étaient déjà éveillées, inconscientes de l'heure indue. Elle songea de-ci de-là, à son époux, à sa promotion, à sa fille. Aujourd'hui, elle l'appellerait, lui proposerait cette sortie sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle prétexterait un besoin de chaussures pour la soirée du Ministère, ça ne serait pas totalement faux : ce stratagème lui semblait quelque peu ridicule, mais l'éloignement désagréable de sa fille valait bien cela. On n'attrape pas une mouche avec du vinaigre.

Il faisait toujours noir dehors, c'était certain. Elle voyait luire un lampadaire, quelque part au loin, ou peut-être la lune, à travers le rideau. Elle ne se rendormirait plus, il était près de 5 heures du matin : elle se leva, s'emballant dans une longue robe de chambre de soie, qu'un sort de réchauffement rendait toujours agréable à porter – jusqu'à ce que l'objet vieillisse trop, mais ce n'était pas encore le cas – et enfila ses pantoufles. Discrètement, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et s'y prépara une tasse de thé puis, debout, resta devant la fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans le ciel. Cela ressemblait presque, malgré tout, à un matin agréable. Le bleu du ciel, presque noir, où quelques nuages posaient des nuances grisâtres, avait quelque chose d'enchanteur. Il y avait du rêve, là-dedans.

Et comme une enfant, elle se prit à se demander qui étaient ses étoiles. Y avait-il quelqu'un ailleurs, là-haut ? Cette idée que les êtres chers viennent se réfugier dans les étoiles, après leur mort, que leur âme nous y regarde et nous y protège… voilà qui était tout à fait charmant. Il y avait là de quoi rêver pendant des heures.

Où iraient se réfugier Severus Rogue et Minerva McGonagall ? Quelle constellation, quelle étoile, abriterait deux âmes aussi puissantes. Peut-être que Severus Rogue rageait de voir les hommes l'oublier et le corrompre depuis Sirius, ou peut-être que perdu sur une des étoiles de Cassandre il oubliait le monde. Peut-être, pensa-t-elle avec un petit rire, faisant trembler sa tasse et frappant la porcelaine contre son ongle, était-il sur Vénus et profitait-il de bonheurs luxueux, loin de l'horreur de ses sacrifices d'homme. Elle continua à trembler légèrement d'un rire étouffé : elle ne l'avait jamais connu, bien sûr, et n'en avait vu que des photographies.

C'était un homme laid. Son nez trop proéminent, son front large couvert de cheveux noirs, longs. Il n'inspirait ni la sympathie, ni la bienveillance : l'image éveillait la curiosité, oui, mais une curiosité malsaine. Un peu comme l'enfant observe, à travers ses doigts grands écartés censés cacher son regard, la purulence d'une blessure sur le bras d'un autre. Mais ce n'était pas la laideur de son visage en elle-même, qui provoquait cette réaction un peu éhontée : non, c'était l'impression d'une malédiction, d'une douleur. L'énigme du malheur. L'impression aigre, presque amèrement râpeuse, lui revenait comme un relent : ce n'était vraiment pas son image qui l'avait soulevée d'empathie à son égard. Peut-être… sans doute, même, avait-il un charme de vie que la photographie laissait mourir.

Comment ses pensées en étaient-elles arrivées là ? Les étoiles, bien sûr. Elle ne comprenait pas véritablement ce qu'une Minerva McGonagall avait pu trouver de spécifique, d'attachant, de beau, dans cet homme. En tant qu'homme : en y pensant, son cœur s'était soulevé d'indignation pour une figure, pour un martyr. Pas pour un homme. Mais l'ancienne Directrice avait dû le penser homme. Vraiment.

Elle balaya à nouveau l'espace immense de son regard : le ciel était très sombre, mais très clair. On y voyait le bleu de la nuit, et les étoiles : pour peu, elle aurait deviné la voie lactée. Et où était-elle, dans ce ciel ? Ou serait-elle, elle-même, un jour ? Elle avait des souvenirs restés étrangement frais de ses cours d'astronomie, et pouvait nommer presque toutes les étoiles.

Cette immensité provoquait une rêverie métaphysique, effrayante, mais pourtant presque plaisante. Il faisait beau, pourtant, les nuages s'éloignaient : le jour se lèverait frais, oui, mais ensoleillé. Il ferait bon vivre, sans doute. Mais penser aux étoiles la rapprochait de l'abysse final de la vie terrestre. De la vie. Vers l'infime durée que nous épuisons en pleurant et en riant : une conscience aiguë de la mort entraina, heureusement, plus de désir de vivre que de tristesse de disparaître un jour. Elle but une gorgée longue et tiède, d'un thé trop infusé : le long frisson qui lui remonta le long du dos lui força un sourire crispé par l'inconfort. Il faisait bon vivre heureux.

.

Mircea Vane était appuyé d'un coude sur son petit bureau : de l'autre main, il griffonnait sans conviction sur un papier, les lèvres pincées. Son air peu avenant la fit hésiter un instant, mais elle se décida à avancer. Il ne la vit pas approcher, ne l'entendit probablement pas non plus, et sursauta violemment quand elle lui adressa la parole.

« - Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous surprendre.

- Ce n'est rien, rien du tout. J'étais trop absorbé… Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, merci. Je suis revenue vous rapporter les papiers. Merci encore.

- Oh, euh… de rien. Ils vous ont aidée ?

- Un peu. Merci, vraiment. »

Le silence retomba, assez pesant. Il semblait absorbé par d'autres pensées, encore perdu dans le griffonnage qu'elle avait interrompu en lui parlant. Les sourcils rapprochés dans un plissement dépourvu de naturel, comme forcé, qui semblait exprimer une réelle inquiétude. Enfin, il secoua la tête, concentra son regard vers elle, et parvint à produire un vrai sourire, un peu gêné.

« - Excusez-moi, la paperasse m'agace. D'autant plus quand elle demande des choses aussi stupides !

- Oh, ce n'est rien.

- En quoi puis-je vous êtes utile ?

- Je… je ne sais pas. »

Elle eut un sourire embarrassé. Elle avait voulu lui demander son avis, savoir ce qu'il pensait, lui, savoir si d'autres personnes s'intéressaient à d'autres femmes ou d'autres hommes oubliés des vraies mémoires. Elle avait voulu savoir comment poser sa question, et savoir comment progresser. Elle aurait même, peut-être, voulu se confier, avouer pourquoi elle était là, avouer ce carnet protégé dans son placard, et son mystère. Avouer sa colère. Mais les mots comme le souffle lui manquèrent, elle ravala la tentative d'une nouvelle phrase dans un sourire un peu tordu.

L'étrange assurance qu'elle avait senti monter en elle à la lecture de ces papiers s'éteignait alors même qu'elle tentait d'y faire appel. Elle aurait voulu trouver le courage de lui demander comment chercher, comment lui cherchait. A la place, elle finit par parvenir à demander d'une voix enrouée :

« - Comment allez-vous ?

- Pas mal. Ces histoires de papiers sont une vraie sinécure, mais sinon, ça va…

- Rien de grave, j'espère ?

- Oh, non, je ne crois pas. Nous avons demandé des fonds supplémentaires… mais 30 gallions par mois, apparemment, c'est le bout du monde, et il faut justifier l'usage de chaque noise demandée. Et après, il faut favoriser la culture ! »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire désabusé, remonta ses lunettes, ferma le dossier d'un geste violent et poussa un soupir avant de s'excuser de l'embêter avec ça, et de réitérer la demande, _je peux vous être utile ? _Elle expliqua qu'il avait déjà fait énormément, que ces papiers l'avaient éclairée, qu'elle était éternellement reconnaissante, que sans doute elle chercherait à aller à Poudlard. Il hochait la tête vigoureusement, laissant croire qu'il ne voyait pas la volonté forcée de cette logorrhée désordonnée. Finalement, le rythme ralentit : sans trop savoir comment, elle avait enfin retrouvé ce calme si stupidement perdu.

« - Mais dites-moi, auriez-vous une idée de ce qu'il serait judicieux de rechercher, à Poudlard ?

- Laissez-moi réfléchir… A mon avis, il vous faudra solliciter la bibliothécaire, mais, vous avez de la chance, la vieille chouette qui faisait ça a été remplacée il y a quelques années et vous ne devriez pas vous heurter à un mur.

- D'accord, mais… je demande quoi ? répliqua-t-elle en ajoutant un sourire pour palier la dureté de la question.

- Des archives. Demandez s'il y a des papiers personnels, ce genre de chose. C'est sûrement trié quelque part au fin fond de la réserve. Et sinon, des ouvrages relativement récents, définitivement, mais je doute que vous y trouviez quoique ce soit de palpitant, vraiment.

- Je note. Merci beaucoup.

- Mais de rien ! Et dites-moi, avez-vous quelque chose à emprunter ici ?

- Pas vraiment, non…, fit-elle, pensive.

- Alors, si vous le permettez, je vais vous proposer une lecture. Ça ne servira pas nécessairement dans vos recherches, mais enfin, on ne sait jamais !

- Eh bien… d'accord ! »

Il lui offrit un large sourire, et s'engagea dans un couloir après s'être extirpé de son bureau. Il fit un détour, reposa un livre qu'on lui avait rendu, puis bifurqua et, enfin, s'arrêta devant de longs rayons de livres qui semblaient relativement identiques. Là, il marqua une pause, la regarda d'un air pensif, avant d'enchaîner :

« - En fait, peut-être pas celui-ci. Et puis vous l'aurez peut-être déjà lu, vous qui connaissez la France… Non, dites-moi, avez-vous lu _Hamlet_ ?

- Oh, par Merlin, non ! J'en ai entendu parler !

- Vous m'en voulez si je vous le fais emprunter ? Si vous ne l'aimer pas, venez vous plaindre, bien sûr, mais j'ai toujours pensé que quiconque cherche à résoudre le mystère d'une vie ne peut se dissocier du mystère de sa propre vie.

- C'est un peu trop de philosophie pour moi, mais je ne dis pas non… J'en mourrais moins bête !

- Alors c'est parti ! »

Il avait un large sourire, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Il semblait aussi parvenir à définir sa rechercher mieux qu'elle ne le faisait elle-même ce qui était, somme toute, assez gênant. Il était gentil oui, et avenant, rafraichissant même. Mais il lui semblait que cette attention, quoique _gentille_, oui, était de trop. Un peu trop intrusive. Et elle ne lirait réellement que si l'envie lui en prenait. A elle, personnellement, et sans influence. Elle avait passé l'âge de se faire dicter ses opinions et ses avis.

_._

_ Il était mort. Cet imbécile. __Mort. __Depuis des jours, déjà, des semaines. Le corps avait été mis en terre, mais tout n'était pas fini : restaient des papiers, des affaires. Des choses à ranger, qu'il ne regarderait plus jamais. Les documents, les livres, les archives de ses carnets, étaient déjà arrivées dans la bibliothèque, rangées comme toutes les affaires de ceux qui mourraient ici et qui n'avaient rien à donner à ceux de l'extérieur. _

_ Maintenant, elle rangeait des affaires plus personnelles. Un encrier usé d'un seul côté, de quoi tailler une plume, un sceau en argent. Autant de détails de la vie quotidienne. Entre des feuilles de papier à lettre, se trouvait un petit volume dont le cuir était abimé et les fils commençaient à se défaire. L'ouvrant délicatement au hasard, elle trouva soulignée d'un épais trait d'encre, à plusieurs reprises, une réplique : « The rest is silence. » D'un geste rageur, elle fit claquer le volume contre la table et feignit de ne pas l'entendre craquer. Pourquoi avait-il toujours fallu qu'il s'attache à des personnages et des idées aussi désespérantes ?_

_._

Teddy était rentré tard. Il grommelait, mécontent. Elle grommela en retour, râla de son retour tardif. Il râla parce que le plat était trop cuit, et qu'il faisait froid. Et pour finir ils râlèrent en cœur, chacun sur l'autre. D'abord sans conséquence, puis plus violemment. Et puis elle lui reprocha de ne rien faire à la maison. Il lui reprocha de passer son temps à s'occuper de choses sans intérêt, d'aller fouiller les bibliothèques comme si sa famille ne lui suffisait pas. Elle lui hurla qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir de famille, et partit les larmes au bord des yeux.

Il y avait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas pris le bec aussi violement, avec une telle aigreur, avec un tel mélange d'honnêteté et de mensonge manifeste. Elle alla se coucher très tôt, et tourna dans son lit, sans attendre qu'il vienne. Et il n'était pas venu : elle avait entendu ses pas dans le salon, tard dans la nuit. La blessure de son accusation lui mordait le cœur : osait-il vraiment lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait rien être d'autre qu'une mère à la maison, même sans enfant ? Lui qui lui disait quelques jours plus tôt qu'elle devait écrire un article, peut-être. Elle savait qu'il mentait, qu'il avait voulu exprimer autre chose, un manque peut-être, une crainte sans doute, mais il avait choisi ses mots avec un manque de tact manifeste et elle se sentait bouillonner de colère. Elle avait beau avoir compris, savoir, elle n'irait pas commencer une nouvelle conversation. Il l'avait blessée, il n'avait qu'à venir panser la blessure.

Le matin fut froid. Pas un mot. Chacun sa tasse de café, face à face. Il lisait le journal, elle décidé d'ouvrir _Hamlet_ et posa sur le livre des yeux froids et distants. Elle lit trois ou quatre la liste des personnages dont les noms ne voulaient pas s'imprimer : il s'agissait d'avoir l'air occupée. Elle lui souhaita une bonne journée d'une voix blanche et ferma la porte doucement. Puis elle s'assit dans le canapé, plissa les paupières, et resta de longues minutes à fixer le vide. Elle abandonne la livre à son sort, sur un coin de table, et attendit longtemps avant de se mettre à faire quoique ce fût.

.

Pendant deux jours, le froid se résorba doucement, moins présent mais toujours palpable. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait vouloir régler le problème, aussi la cohabitation était-elle distante et assez étrange. Elle lui avait à peine dit deux mots sur l'après-midi qu'elle avait passée avec leur fille. Rien sur la joie de parvenir à rétablir un contact dont elle n'avait peut-être fait que rêver la brisure. Rien sur les fous-rires en buvant un jus de citrouille. Rien sur ce _copain _de sa fille, dont elle parlait avec un léger sourire et qui semblait la rendre heureuse. Elle lui dit simplement qu'elles étaient allées sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et que c'avait été une _agréable après-midi_. Tout ce qui l'avait remplie de joie, lui faisant oublier ses soucis, passa à la trappe. Elle se douta d'ailleurs qu'en retour, il lui faisait un résumé trop succin de ce qu'il faisait, de ce sur quoi il travaillait. De ce qui le préoccupait.

Elle ne lui dit pas non plus, bien sûr que non, qu'elle était préoccupée par cette histoire de Minerva McGonagall, que de ne pas parvenir à faire avancer l'histoire la rendait folle. Elle ne lui dit pas qu'elle aurait voulu lui demander son avis, qu'elle aurait voulu savoir si Severus Rogue était affreux ou s'il avait un cœur. Ces préoccupations grandissantes restaient secrètes. Ce fut pourtant grâce à elles qu'ils parvinrent à se parler à nouveau.

Teddy revint du travail, avec à la main un courrier. Le hibou l'avait croisé et avait visiblement choisi de le laisser s'en saisir, même si l'adresse était bien Madame Lupin. Il la lui tendit, avec un sourire un peu tendu, et la laissa le lire. Elle hésita alors, de longs instants, fixant la missive, puis se tourna vers son époux.

« - C'est Neville.

- Ah ?! »

Il prit un faux-air dégagé, posa son manteau, mit ses pantoufles. Il aurait fallu un mot de plus pour dissoudre la tension, pour entrer dans le vif des choses, pour arrêter ce mensonge de quelques jours. Il le sentait, mais ne savait que dire, comment le dire. Il aurait suffi de lui demander ce qu'il disait, peut-être, mais la désinvolture de la question aurait tout détruit. Elle finit par répondre, il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« - Il m'invite à passer à Poudlard pour mes recherches. Quand je le souhaite.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse tant ?! »

La question avait été lancée avec toute la violence qu'elle pouvait contenir. Avec la rudesse de l'incompréhension, la tonalité accusatrice. Mais ça n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire, pas comme cela. Il avait voulu penser autrement, parler autrement : il voulait comprendre, réellement, et non faire peser sur elle la colère de son incompréhension. C'était à croire que cette recherche qu'elle faisait, cet intérêt qu'elle prenait aux choses, étaient une trahison. En cet instant, il aurait été plus jaloux de savoir qu'elle passait ses nuits dans ces livres que d'apprendre qu'elle les passait dans les bras d'un autre homme. Cela se voyait à son regard. Il eut de la chance, elle comprit la question dans sa profondeur, non dans son ton.

« - Parce que je m'ennuie. Parce que j'ai trouvé un petit carnet, mais il m'intimide…

- Il t'intimide ?

- Oui. C'est personnel. Ce n'est pas écrit pour moi… Mais je l'ai trouvé, que veux-tu. Je ne peux pas l'oublier. »

Il acquiesça lentement, le visage fermé mais calme, et elle sentit un boule en elle se dénouer, se calmer. La sensation de son acceptation prit le dessus sur toutes ses craintes et, subitement, elle se mit à parler, sans interruption, sans pause, dans un flot continu. Elle lui raconta combien Severus Rogue était haï, combien ce devait être un grand homme. Sa laideur. La jeunesse de Minerva McGonagall, son absence de sourire. Son écriture, pluri-colore et fine, son carnet. Le temps passé, les larmes et la vie. Le deuil. L'amitié et l'amour. Elle déballa ses découvertes et ses absences de découverte, ce bibliothécaire, et ce besoin de savoir plus. Sa colère.

Et aussi brutalement qu'elle avait commencé, elle replongea dans le silence. Garda la bouche entr'ouverte, dans un mouvement sans grâce, et la fixa comme ébahie de son explosion. Pour toute réponse, elle reçut un baiser, et il lui murmura _« pardon »_ d'un air navré. Ils ne parlèrent presque pas, ce soir-là. Ils se tinrent serrés, sous la couette, enlacés, enserrés. Et de soulagement, elle pleura sur son épaule. En sanglots lents et sans violence, recouverts par le voile pudique de la nuit. Elle pleura d'un long soulagement.


	8. Carnet 3

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Un petit upload entre midi et deux ! C'est court, je sais... mais voilà ! Je vais essayer de travailler à la suite sans vous forcer à supporter un retard de 3 mois ! Mais ça va pas être facile : là, c'est direction concours vitesse grand V !_

_Merci encore à tous mes lecteurs, et particulièrement cette fois à** BobSherlock**, **Sorcière d'Emeraude**, **Melfique**. Je vous souhaite une bonne année, aussi ! Du bonheur, et tout ce que vous souhaitez. Et avec, je vous profite une bonne lecture ! J'attends vos avis !_

_Bises,_

_Bergère _

**Carnet 3.**

_3 mai 2004._

_Je reprends. Il faudra bien me déverser, sans doute, quelque honte que j'en ressente. Il faudra faire le vide, me regarder en face._

_L'attachement que j'éprouve… éprouvais. Enfin, d'aucuns diraient que je l'aimais. Non, que je l'aime : le sentiment vit après l'homme. Peut-être me survivra-t-il. _

_Cet attachement n'a pas de sens, mis en mot. Nous étions amis. Presque amants. Dans une limite sans cesse fluctuante, posée par les âges, par les personnalités, par ce que nous sommes. Severus a plus de réserve encore que moi, je pense…_

_._

_Avait. Il avait plus de réserve encore que moi. Plus de pudeurs. Cet homme n'a jamais cessé de souffrir. J'aurais voulu le sortir de cette douleur, sans cesse présente. Mais comment ? Il aurait fallu qu'une autre femme, l'autre femme, _elle_, vienne lui dire qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. _

_._

_La colère du monde, tombée sur lui. La haine, la peur. Il n'a jamais aidé sa propre image, bien sûr. Mais enfin. J'ai honte de ce monde, parfois. Moi qui pourtant soutiens toujours l'humanité. _

_Il entre dans l'oubli. Le monde s'en fiche. Pour ma part, je souffre. Mais quoi ? Oublier ? Je ne le peux._

_._

_Oubli ! Ah, tomber dans l'oubli ! __« To die, to sleep - To sleep, perchance to dream… » _

_Oui, c'est cela. Je ne puis oublier. Je ne puis m'abîmer dans le rien : il reviendrait m'hanter. Severus n'était pas du genre à oublier. Ha ! personne, sans doute, n'est plus rancunier…_

_Moi-même, peut-être ? Difficile à dire._

_._

_Il se fait tard._

_._

_5 mai 2004._

_Parler de sa stupidité d'essence – retrouvé un courrier. _

_Irascible. _

_Dans le fond, oui, je l'aimais. Dans un vague : je ne me souviens pas du début, du déclencheur, je ne me souviens pas même de m'en être rendue compte, à un moment où à un autre. Sans doute m'aimait-il aussi, mais toujours en silence. _

_Nous étions une paire plus qu'un couple, mais nous étions beaucoup dans notre rapport à l'autre. _

_Un amour étrange. Mi amitié, mi amour. Jamais un vrai baiser. Jamais une vraie caresse. Nous nous tenions appuyés l'un à l'autre, l'un contre l'autre. Embrasser un front pour rassurer un homme. Serrer un poignet pour redonner espoir. Notre relation avec un toucher honnête et distant. Intime, oui, mais sans intrusion. _

_._

_Et quoi ? Je m'en souviens avec émotion, avec tristesse même. Mais tout cela est fini depuis longtemps. Que dire ?_

_C'était un bonheur._

_._

_6 mai 2004._

_Oui, le bonheur. Le bonheur est si rare et si divers. Severus. _


	9. Chapitre 5

_Bonjour !_

_Je suis vraiment désolée du délai, je n'ose même pas regarder, mais à vu de nez ma dernière publication date probablement des dernières vacances scolaires. Je suis sincèrement désolée, et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. J'ai énormément de travail, un concours dans un peu plus d'un mois (et puis aussi un demain, mais ça c'est autre chose). _

_Enfin, année aussi chargée que l'an dernier, sauf qu'en plus c'est la dernière chance, que cette année il est même possible que j'ai ce concours - ce qui serait... unbelievable ! Enfin, voilà. Très peu de temps, et je vous présente mes plus plates excuses._

_Voici, tout de même, un chapitre de plus. Je vais tenter d'écrire un peu plus pendant les vacances, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite à mon avis : en tous cas, soyez assurés que je continue. Même si je comprendrais que certains me lâche en route... _

_Nous en étions au point où Victoire avait parlé à Teddy et lui avait expliqué ce qu'elle cherche. (Ca c'est pour le côté, ça fait 1000 ans que j'ai publié)._

_Je remercie d'autant plus chaudement **Melfique** et **BobSherlock. **Et tous mes autres lecteurs. Je sais que je suis en retard, mais euh... reviewez quand même ?_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et à bientôt j'espère,_

_Bises,_

_Bergère_

**Chapitre 5 **: Au bal.

_Cher Neville,_

_Merci infiniment de me laisser l'accès à la bibliothèque. _

_Je viendrai volontiers après les fêtes, dans le courant de janvier. Cela conviendrait-il ? Serait-ce plus simple si je viens pendant une période de vacances scolaires ? Je n'ai pas de réelles obligations : dites-moi ce qui vous conviendrait le mieux._

_Bien à vous,_

_Victoire Lupin. _

Elle avait longtemps hésité avant de lui répondre, mais au fond, s'il acceptait, il aurait été stupide de ne pas en profiter. Aussi s'était-elle forcée, hésitante. Et puis finalement, elle avait écrit un billet sans prétention, poli et assez direct. Il venait de partir porté par le hibou familial, elle pouvait passer à autre chose.

Depuis qu'elle s'était ouverte à Teddy, ouverte vraiment, une sorte de paisible douceur entourait son couple. Sans beaucoup de paroles, comme dans une pudeur émue, mais pleine de petites attentions, de douceurs, de sourires, de frôlements délicats. C'était la plénitude d'une compréhension qui englobait tout en respectant les particularités de l'autre. La nuit dernière, ils étaient restés assis sur le canapé, serrés l'un contre l'autre, lui lisant un dossier, elle feuilletant ce qu'elle était allée emprunter à la bibliothèque – un autre livre, une analyse sur le regard porté sur la guerre, à peine sorti, déjà acheté, il faudrait qu'elle remercie Mircea Vane.

Elle ne comprenait pas toutes les intrications « historiographiques » avait-il dit, de ces analyses. Mais elle comprenait qu'il y avait un certain nombre de dénis, de silences acceptés communément par une société qui avait encore besoin de temps pour voir les choses en face. Il y avait un long parallèle avec la situation du monde moldu, mais le résumé était trop succinct pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais appris que les dates des révolutions de gobelins. Là aussi, il faudrait qu'elle lui pose quelques questions. Qu'elle le remercie aussi : elle commençait à lui devoir vraiment beaucoup. Mais la série des questions, qui était venue s'ajouter à la liste des aspects et choses à interroger, devrait attendre plus tard : elle entrait dans le tourbillon des évènements de fin d'année.

Le lendemain, venait la fête de Noël du Ministère, le 23 au soir. Puis le 24, ils iraient chez Harry, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils passeraient des heures à une table interminable. Le 25 et 26, ils passeraient quelques jours chez ses parents – en espérant que son père n'aurait pas perdu encore un peu plus la mémoire. Le 29 décembre était consacré à une tournée des cimetières, et ce depuis le décès d'Andromeda – ils allaient se recueillir sur sa tombe, puisqu'elle les avait quittés ce jour-là, et bien sûr Teddy se sentait obliger de s'arrêter devant ses parents. De leur parler. Elle n'avait qu'à être là, silencieusement. Ce jour-là était dur. Et dès le 31, il fallait être prêt à recevoir quelques amis. Oui, les préoccupations de sa propre pensée devraient attendre : elle n'aurait pas assez de temps, pas l'esprit assez libre. Au moins cette année y avait-il un peu de nouveau : Michelle amènerait son petit-ami, il y avait la soirée du Ministère.

« - Chérie ?! »

Elle releva la tête brutalement : elle était encore debout, regardant sans la voir la maison d'en face, à l'endroit d'où était parti l'oiseau. Ces réflexions l'avaient emportée. Il n'avait pas dû se passer si longtemps, cela dit.

« - Oui ?

- Je me disais, commença-t-il, sa voix se rapprochant lentement. Je me disais que demain, tu pourrais demander à Hermione pour Minerva McGonagall. Ça sera la plus au courant, à mon avis.

- Ah. Oui, j'y penserais. »

Il avait encore de la mousse à raser sur la moitié du visage, sa baguette à la main, mais les yeux brillants de révélations. Visiblement, l'idée l'avait foudroyé alors qu'il était dans la salle de bain, ce soir, et il n'avait pas voulu attendre. Mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela, et sa réaction, sans doute, était décevante. Pourtant, il n'insista pas, fit un geste vague d'excuse envers son visage semi-rasé, et repartit dans la salle de bain. Ses efforts pour être parfaitement présentable avaient quelque chose de touchant, de _mignon_. Il était allé jusqu'à réessayer sa robe de cérémonie pour vérifier qu'elle était bien coupée. Mais elle ne critiquait pas : c'était une première, une opportunité, une reconnaissance professionnelle. Et même s'il s'agissait d'une stupide soirée, d'un détail finalement assez vain, elle ne pouvait que comprendre l'intense satisfaction qu'i monter un échelon si symbolique.

Elle avait joué le jeu à sa manière : avait promis une très belle toilette, mais laissé planer le secret. Et il marchait, s'en était drôle. Il avait même tenté de fouiller le placard… Elle le soupçonnait de faire exprès, lui aussi, d'en rajouter, d'en faire un jeu. Quoiqu'il en soit, ça marchait : ils jouaient à un jeu d'adolescents allant au bal, pour le plaisir de se tromper. Peut-être aussi par conscience latente du degré d'ennui qui planait réellement dans ce genre de soirées : polies, policées même, fatigantes de fausse gaité.

.

_« - Je n'irai pas pour tout l'or du monde._

_- Severus, vous irez._

_- Non._

_- Si._

_- Non._

_- Quel âge avez-vous, pour l'amour de Merlin ?_

_- 4 ans, Minerva : trop jeune pour une soirée au Ministère._

_- Je vous demande d'y aller._

_- Non._

_- Je vous _ordonne_ alors d'y aller._

_- Je vous déteste. »_

_ Pour toute réponse, elle poussa un long soupir vaguement imprégné de ricanement. Ce genre de soirée était toujours plus drôle avec lui : parce qu'il critiquait tout, et qu'il se tenait noir et fermé à côté d'elle. Parce qu'il était une présence, d'abord, et ensuite parce que même si le mettre dans des situations impossibles lui valait souvent des regards glacials, au fond, c'était surtout drôle. Souvent, après une heure ou deux, il passait de son côté et choisissait de s'amuser des autres avec elle, et non pas de s'énerver contre elle. A partir de là, une soirée au Ministère devenait grandiose – quoique sa critique sans concession tombe parfois sur un vrai innocent. Mais d'abord, d'abord, le faire venir. Cette étape-là n'était pas encore réglée._

.

S'observer dans ce miroir la ramenait à sa jeunesse. A cet âge de jeune femme où un trait de maquillage, une robe différemment coupée, une couleur moins pâle, une coiffure plus travaillée – un détail, en somme, parfois même une boucle d'oreille enlevée ou un sourire plus dessiné – semble changer toute une physionomie. Parce qu'on ne se connaît encore que comme on s'est vu, et que l'on ne s'est, finalement, que peu vu. Parce qu'avec cette expression, on ressemble à une femme accomplie, plus âgée et plus confiante : soudain transformée, autre de soi. Chaque nouvel angle de soi donne lieu, alors, à une découverte étonnée, presque passionnée, à une courte passion pour son reflet – dans un miroir, un éclat de verre, la surface d'une eau claire –, à une tentative de se retrouver sur l'image renvoyée, et à ne pas se perdre. A refaire le lien de soi à soi.

A son âge, on connait mieux les aspects de son visage et de son corps : la vieillesse prend lentement de l'empire sur des fragments de ce que l'on est, bien sûr, mais l'évolution est lente et le temps a souvent offert l'occasion de s'identifier à soi tant dans la plus grande simplicité que dans des tenues de parade. On se sait, en somme. Mais certaines tenues, certaines occasion, offrent l'espace d'un instant la possibilité d'un retour un arrière : en se retrouvant plus jeune, dans le miroir, ou en découvrant un aspect différent, un aspect déjà vu mais auquel les années donnent un nouveau visage.

Aujourd'hui, elle se découvrait majestueusement mûrie, comme une duchesse du 19ème qui, atteint 35 ans, s'habille avec faste pour un salon et est belle sans fraîcheur. Cette séduction nouvelle et étrange en elle, un peu surannée, lui était nouvelle. Pour peu, elle se serait sentie trop habillée, ridicule dans sa robe vert d'émeraude – mais elle savait qu'on ne lui en demandait pas moins, qu'on lui demandait cette grandiloquence de la tenue, cette exagération de l'élégance. Elle était femme d'un fonctionnaire promu, elle serait dans le ton.

« - Tu es prêt ?

- Je crois oui. Je n'arrive plus à faire mon nœud-papillon, mais sinon ça va !

- Comment ça ?

- Oui, je… »

Rapidement, elle sortit de la salle de bain et le rejoignit. Ils s'étaient croisés dans la maison, depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à se préparer. Il avait vu des lambeaux de tissu émeraude, des ongles de la même couleur sécher, un masque sur le visage qui lui donnait un ton jaune et fluorescent qui avait provoqué l'hilarité de l'époux sans pitié pendant plusieurs minutes. Enfin, il avait vu comme les indices incertains de l'idée d'ensemble, et quand elle débarqua en grands atours, les mains tendues pour se saisir du nœud-papillon qui, visiblement, avait décidé d'opposer résistance à la magie, il la fixa avec un air étonné, dubitatif, à la limite du désaccord.

« - Quoi ? lâcha-t-elle sèchement en s'attaquant au nœud.

- Je m'attendais à moins, répliqua-t-il, tentant d'observer l'ensemble mais trop proche pour le faire. C'est très beau, tu en jettes, mais je ne m'attendais pas à autant.

- C'est une critique ? demanda-t-elle en forçant un calme qui n'y était pas dans sa voix.

- Non. Je suis juste surpris. Positivement, Vic.

- Mouais, grommela Victoire en observant son ouvrage. Me dit le type en tenue de cérémonie qui va me tenir la main. Très crédible.

- Ta grimace faussement mécontente brise l'effet, je te le dis quand même, taquina-t-il.

- Quel effet ?

- Bah, fit Teddy l'air détendu, on voit arriver une duchesse bien élevée, et après elle fait la tête d'une gosse de 4 ans. C'est cocasse, non ? »

Il partit d'un éclat de rire – un peu trop aigu, le stress, sans doute, mais plein d'un vrai bon esprit – et elle retint la réplique acerbe pour se contenter de secouer la tête l'air atterrée. Que répondre à ça, hein ? Il était presque l'heure, ils tournèrent en rond, tout était prêt, le sac, leurs tenues, les sourires un peu tendu. Ils s'assirent sur un canapé et firent semblant de lire le journal pendant une dizaine de minutes pour occuper le temps qui ne voulait pas passer. Et enfin, il fut l'heure d'y aller. Elle prit sa petite pochette, lui se recoiffa un peu. Et comme deux poupées guindées qui vont au bal ils disparurent en un instant du pas de la porte et reparurent dans l'immense hall du ministère de la magie. La grande fontaine centrale, dorée et pourtant si grande avec ses multiples détails, était à peine visible : elle était entourée d'une foule déjà dense, agitée, bruyante.

Une sorte de multitude colorée, richement brillante, toujours en mouvement. Une ruche de hauts fonctionnaires, de personnages influents du monde sorcier. Dans le coin à gauche, quelques journalistes prenaient leurs repères, eux aussi, mais aucun des Lupin ne les avait encore repérés, trop occupés à chercher à comprendre où aller, quoi faire. Mais ils ne se tirèrent pas seuls de leur embarras : on vint les en sortir.

Souriant sous ses yeux fatigués et pleins de cernes épaissis par la vieillesse, Harry Potter fonça sur eux et les embarqua vers le bar. Il demanda des nouvelles, de la famille en général, de Michelle, du travail de Teddy. Il exprima sa joie de les voir ici, tant pour eux que parce qu'ils venaient le sauver de sa solitude. Hermione n'était pas encore là, et même si elle parvenait à trainer Ron il ne viendrait pas avant elle – ça, c'était certain. Enfin, personne d'autre ne viendrait, quoi, pas tout de suite. Il était seul, et _vous savez, vraiment, ce n'est pas facile d'être célèbre_.

Il avait le rire facile et léger en leur tendant des verres de champagne, parlant de tout et de rien sans pour autant donner l'impression d'une pure futilité : il semblait à sa place ici, malgré ses petites piques, et il ressemblait à un homme vieillissant mais heureux. Victoire mit du temps à déceler derrière le masque souriant les rides marquées, et dures, celles d'un homme qui sourit peu. A déceler sous ses cernes la marque d'un réel manque de sommeil. A sentir la joie seulement partielle de ce sourire : à se souvenir, tout simplement, de l'état dans lequel était Ginny.

Elle ne sortait plus, elle ne voyait presque plus personne. Voilà 5 ans, elle avait attrapé quelque chose, on ne savait pas trop quoi : elle était immobilisé sur un fauteuil, maintenant, presque incapable de bouger totalement. Elle ne parlait plus, et Harry semblait le seul à même de la comprendre. Savoir si elle avait faim, soif, besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Mais à sentir, aussi, son désespoir, l'horreur de sa situation : le seul compagnon d'un malheur profond et déchirant, dont on ne pouvait qu'effleurer la dureté en allant rendre visite au couple. Demain, ils seraient projetés dans ce monde où la maîtresse de maison ne pouvait plus diriger que son époux vers les tâches à accomplir. Doucement, elle se rapprocha de Teddy, saisit sa main, la serra fortement, comme pour se rassurer sur la présence de son bonheur à elle.

Lorsqu'Harry les quitta, parce qu'il devait _aller rappeler qu'il était venu à qui de droit et serrer quelques mains_, elle ne sentait plus du tout le stress de la nouveauté de sa présence ici. Elle ne se sentait pas anxieuse, non, mais pas curieuse non plus : son regard balayait les toilettes et les sourires avec distance. Elle reconnaissait des visages, et commença à suivre docilement Teddy dans sa tournée pour saluer les gens. L'heure avançait, elle souriait, prenait un air poli et intéressé. Quelque chose en elle était ailleurs : un peu dans la maison sans joie d'Harry, où ils persistaient à fêter Noël pour faire semblant d'oublier, un peu chez elle, dans son foyer heureux même si petit, c'est vrai. Et puis un peu aussi dans des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas à elle. Dans cette soirée-là, mais 50 ans plus tôt. Dans une joie qui lui semblait avoir été différente, ou factice.

Il était 22 heures, on tamisa la lumière, on recula un peu les banquets, on fit plus de place encore, et la musique prit plus de place : une valse d'introduction d'abord. Monsieur le Ministre invita une femme, un visage falot sans séduction, fardée comme pour faire oublier les défauts de sa carcasse – sa secrétaire, sans doute, ou peut-être son épouse. Neville traversa la place vide qui s'était créée, et proposa galamment une danse à une femme qui devait être à peu près aussi âgée que lui, fatiguée, sans doute une femme qui avait été belle mais qui avait surtout gardé des rides nombreuses : Victoire ne sut jamais qu'elle s'appelait Romilda Vane, qu'elle connaissait son fils, et qu'elle était invitée tous les ans parce qu'elle animait la soirée en dansant jusqu'au bout de la nuit et parce que _par Merlin, après près de 50 ans à trier des papiers, on pouvait bien lui donner cette réjouissance._

Puis quelques autres couples, des couples mariés, des collègues. La piste se couvrit. Teddy prit son air le plus sévère et lui demanda si elle daignerait lui accorder cette danse et elle répondit avec toute la vertu qu'elle avait qu'elle pouvait lui accorder cela, mais peut-être pas plus. Et ils valsèrent : il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement naturel à brosser l'épaule d'un Ministre et la hanche d'une sous-secrétaire d'Etat. Peut-être avait-elle effectivement appris, avec le temps, à mépriser ce genre de choses : à en connaître, en somme, le peu de valeur. Le supérieur de Teddy l'invita à danser, ensuite, et puis un inconnu grisonnant dont le flux continu de compliments était gênant. Alors elle s'écarta de la piste et regarda virevolter les robes et tourner les têtes.

Au fond, elle ne s'était pas attendue à voir les gens s'amuser réellement, ici. Elle s'était attendue à plus de fausseté, à plus de danses guindées et vite terminées. A des compliments consensuels et des phrases polies. Et il y avait de tout cela, bien entendu. Mais pas uniquement. Il y avait aussi une forme de joie de vivre, libérée. Une forme de joie dont elle se sentait certaine qu'elle n'aurait pas pu exister – qu'elle n'avait pas existé – dans les célébrations de ce genre, avant-guerre. Elle se représentait toujours cette période sous une sorte de voile sombre, et à en avoir sensiblement éclairci sa vision à l'aide des études académiques, le noir lui semblait plus présent encore.

Alors comment concilier cette sensation sombre avec les lumières qui brillaient ici ? L'éclat des diamants sur les boucles d'oreille des femmes, et les colorations multiples des tenues. Tout compte fait, le vert émeraude de sa tenue toute d'opulence passait presque inaperçu, dans ce paysage : une couleur sans trait accentué. Il y avait une chaleur humaine, comme la radiance infernale d'une bonne vie ; et le désordre des danses, les chutes évitées, les corps entrant en collision, donnaient à l'effet d'ensemble la sensation de milliers de fragments toujours prêts à s'imbriquer.

.

_« - Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous allons nous amuser._

_- Parce qu'on nous le demande, Minerva. _

_- Normalement c'est moi qui vous explique ce genre de chose, aboya-t-elle._

_- Oui, mais d'habitude c'est quelqu'un qui m'est cher dont nous célébrons la mort anniversaire. Pas l'absence d'un Lord Noir dont vous savez qu'il a tué vos amis et qui est en fait terriblement présent._

_- J'ai l'impression d'avoir 4 ans, Severus, avec vos explications._

_- Je vous rassure, vous ne les faites pas, ricana-t-il. »_

_ Elle se força à se lever, épousseta sa longue tenue de cérémonie noire, et attrapa sa baguette. Albus leur avait demandé d'y aller tous les deux, parce qu'il avait des choses à faire – comme disparaître et revenir avec la main blessée mortellement, lui avait fait remarquer Severus – et qu'il fallait une personne de chaque pôle de l'école, au vu du climat actuel. Ils allaient dans un champ de mine où il y aurait des bons et des méchants, une infinité de mensonges et de faux sourires. Et où on leur raconterait que le retour du Lord était finalement passé, n'est-ce pas : tout était étouffé dans un besoin d'oubli renouvelé. _

_« - Severus ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Merci. _

_- Vous me remercierez comme j'aurais pris sur moi de vous faire danser pour vous éviter les bras de Malfoy – ou le scandale d'un refus._

_- Parfois, mais parfois seulement, vous êtes vraiment exceptionnel. »_

.

« - Victoire, tu es magnifique. »

Elle sursauta brusquement et se retourna : elle s'était perdue dans sa contemplation au point d'en oublier ce qui était réellement auprès d'elle. Elle ne savait même plus où était Teddy. Juste à côté d'elle, si proche qu'elle manqua lui donner un grand coup en se retournant aussi vivement qu'elle l'avait fait, ce tenait Hermione Weasley. Une femme un peu arrondie, mais au visage encore très dessiné : par l'esprit qui y avait toujours flotté, peut-être, et par des rides nombreuses qui marquaient son visage sans en labourer la vieille délicatesse. Elle portait une longue robe noire, et une veste avec une boucle argentée : les cheveux gris attachés en arrière, le visage presque sans maquillage. Elle pouvait traverser la totalité de la pièce sans se faire remarquer, elle avait opté pour le plus simple appareil. Et elle la couvait du regard avec un sourire ingénument joyeux.

« - Merci beaucoup, vous aussi. Je suis désolée, vous m'avez surprise.

- Je ne me sens pas offensée Victoire, voyons. Ce n'est rien. Mais tu ne devrais pas mentir – et tu devrais me tutoyer, pour la millième fois.

- Mentir ? fit-elle, s'arrêtant à la première demande.

- Il n'y a aucune comparaison entre toi et moi, aujourd'hui particulièrement. Tu es vraiment _magnifique_, et j'en ai vu, des bals ministériels.

- Oh… euh, merci. »

Hermione trouvait toujours moyen de la mettre mal-à-l'aise. Elle semblait évoluer dans un monde parallèle et différent, plus noble et intelligent, d'une certaine manière, et possédait une bonté sans concession, presque exigeante dans son expression. C'était encore une énigme, et quelque chose en elle lui rappelait la sensation d'étrangeté qu'elle éprouvait face à l'image de Minerva McGonagall : bien que présente, faisant partie de sa famille, toujours prête à parler et à raconter, Hermione n'était pas plus palpable que l'ancienne directrice de Poudlard. Il y avait comme une volatilité de sa personne, un mystère de son caractère : tout semblait ordonné, derrière ce visage, d'une façon que personne d'autre ne pouvait réellement saisir.

Mais ce type de malaise ne durait jamais : Hermione ne l'aurait jamais laissé durer. Elle avait un sens trop aigu du cœur des hommes et de leurs sentiments. Elle ne savait que trop ressentir les fluctuations de leur âme.

« - Tu apprécies ?

- La soirée… oh, oui, oui. C'est moins guindé que je ne l'aurais cru.

- C'est que nombre des vieillesses décrépies qui t'entourent sont d'anciens combattants, et qu'au fond c'est une réunion d'anciens amis. Au-delà de la soirée officielle, et outre les camaraderies professionnelles.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir 10 ans, à ne pas connaître ce monde, fit-elle dans un rire étranglé.

- Oh, moi aussi. Peut-être pas pour la bonne raison, bien sûr, mais enfin.

- Je comprends… »

Elles restèrent un instant l'une à côté de l'autre, silencieuses, à fixer la foule qui s'agitait devant elles. La ruche devenait un réseau d'amitié sous ses yeux, alors qu'elle réfléchissait à l'analyse d'Hermione. C'était vrai, la plupart de ces gens s'étaient connus avant : ils formaient une classe supérieure involontaire depuis des années, et ils partageaient beaucoup. Alors elle restait sur son idée qu'elle n'avait, d'une certaine manière, rien à faire ici : qu'elle était d'une autre génération, oui, et que son expérience et sa vie ne pouvaient se fondre dans ce groupement de martyrs joyeux.

Harry passa, avec à son bras une femme boitillante et râlant de tout : il semblait pourtant heureux de lui parler et d'écouter ses doléances. Victoire mit un peu de temps à reconnaître la très vieille Molly Weasley qui ne quittait que rarement l'appartement du couple de George Weasley : l'âge avait commencé à l'emporter vraiment et elle radotait de vieilles histoires passées et couvertes de poussière, sur sa jeunesse, son enfance, et sur la mort de son fils, Fred. Elle semblait avoir oublié complètement la maladie de sa fille, et se plaignait parfois de _l'absence de reconnaissance de Ginevra, qui ne vient jamais me voir_. Elle ne disait rien de son mari, non plus. Il leva un bras pour les saluer, sans doute plus Hermione qu'elle, et continua à traverser à pas lents la pièce.

Victoire se tourna pour regarder sa voisine : la septuagénaire avait le regard voilé et l'air profondément attendri. Elle marmonna comme pour elle-même _pauvre Harry _puis s'éclaircit la gorge.

« - Je crois que c'est le seul à supporter Molly, maintenant. Au fond, ils pleurent la même chose. Une moitié. »

Victoire sentit un frisson lui monter le long de la poitrine. Arthur était mort, lui, mort pour de bon. Mais elle pouvait comprendre que la détresse d'Harry était proche de celle que ressentait sa belle-mère : une perte irréparable. Peut-être souffrait-il encore plus, au ressouvenir constant que lui apportait la présence de celle qui avait été sa femme et qui n'était plus qu'une infirme désespérée. Elle serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre, dans un mouvement violent, étonnée de la violence du coup que lui portait cette pensée : pour l'amour de Merlin, elle connaissait la réalité de la vie, ses petites joies et ses petites tristesses, à présent. Elle aurait dû être vaccinée contre la puissance de l'émotion qui lui coupait les jambes et lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux : sans doute était-ce l'effet de la surprise. Et le ridicule de ses hésitations la frappa.

« - Dites-moi, je pourrais vous poser une question ?

- Bien sûr. Je ne peux pas promettre la réponse, sourit-elle, par contre.

- Je ne… Je cherche à m'informer sur Minerva McGonagall. Et Teddy m'avait dit que vous seriez sans doute la plus à même de me renseigner…

- Minerva… »

Il y eut un long silence, que Victoire décida de ne pas briser. Sa question était inattendue, bien sûr, et elle ne pouvait savoir quels souvenirs elle venait de remuer et de faire remonter à la surface. Le silence n'était pas pesant : peut-être parce qu'il était peuplé du bruit de tous les autres, ou peut-être parce que c'était un silence consensuel et tranquille.

« - Si je peux me permettre, pourquoi ? demande doucement la plus âgée.

- Très honnêtement, je n'en suis pas sûre.

- A cela, rit Hermione, je n'ai rien à opposer. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais t'aider, vraiment : je sais des choses, bien sûr, et mes souvenirs sont très frais, c'est une femme que j'ai admiré. Mais mes pensées pourraient tomber à côté de ce que tu recherches.

- Peut-être, acquiesça Victoire. Peut-être. Mais au fond…

- Oui ?

- Au fond je pense que ça ne peut que m'aider. C'est une histoire de femme, je pense. »

Elles se mirent à rire, ensemble. Il y avait quelque chose de ridicule, à cette expression stupide et rebattue, et elles en avaient conscience. Mais c'était pourtant cela, exactement cela : une sorte d'admiration passée de génération en génération pour une figure de femme. L'impression d'une affaire où le cœur féminin s'entend à se comprendre : au fond d'elle-même, Victoire se sentait sûre qu'Hermione ne pouvait que lui parlait de Severus Rogue, aussi, parce qu'il était indubitable qu'il était l'autre point de vue de cette femme.

« - Quand tu auras un moment, passe à la maison. Après les fêtes, quand l'ambiance électrique de la période sera retombée. Je te raconterai ce que je pourrais devant un bon feu et une tasse de thé. D'accord ?

- Merci beaucoup. »

.

_ L'estrade semblait trembler, sous le coup du vent, mais elle savait que c'était elle qui tremblait : c'était à se demander comment il se faisait qu'elle soit encore sur ses deux pieds. Pourquoi avoir accepté de venir, de parler. Elle n'avait pas de notes, et tellement de larmes prêtes à exploser dans la voix qu'elle se demandait comment elle maintiendrait un air digne. Elle regarda face à elle, aussi loin que possible, et aperçu un grand arbre, qui pointait plus haut que les autres, vers le ciel, toujours plus haut. Elle y accrocha son regard, et décida de ne voir que ça. Que ce point vers le ciel. _

_ Elle souffla profondément, les yeux fixes, sans cligner. Elle fit deux pas encore, serra ses doigts sur chacun des côtés du pupitre. Souffla encore, sentit son cœur se serrer encore un peu plus. Elle se souvint de ce qu'il lui avait dit, un jour. Elle s'en souvint comme si elle y était, et elle eut un large sourire, un peu faux, ravala les larmes – elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, elle avait fait jurer qu'il n'y aurait pas de prise de note._

_« - Un jour, Severus m'a dit qu'il détestait les discours officiels. Et là-dessus, je suis d'accord. Alors, si on m'a demandé de parler de lui, et de lui rendre hommage, je ne parlerais pas de ce que tout le monde sait. Pas de son rôle de double agent. Pas des morts qu'il a infligées, ni de celles qu'il a évitées. Non. Tout cela ne servirait à rien. Je vais vous parler d'un homme et d'un collègue, bon au fond, mais qui ne savait pas le montrer. Et avant tout, un très bon professeur, peut-être un peu trop exigent – un peu trop persuadé, au fond, de la valeur de ses élèves… »_

.

Ronald était venu inviter Hermione à danser. Il semblait y avoir une blague interne, un vieux souvenir. C'était une danse codifiée, une sorte de valse organisée, orchestrée. Harry se rapprocha d'elle, et se mit à rire, lui aussi, en voyant le couple partir. Lui pensait à une danse de bal de Noël, et à un cours avec le professeur McGonagall : une _bande de babouins bêtifiants et babillant_, murmura-t-il en pouffant, et elle prit l'air de quelqu'un qui a compris la blague. Oui, c'était une réunion d'anciens amis, de vieux camarades devenus âgés et importants mais qui avaient été un vaste groupe de jeunes gens actifs et aux prises avec les horreurs de la vie.

« - Victoire, viens !

- Quoi ? fit-elle, reconnaissant Teddy.

- On doit danser celle-là.

- Hein ? Tu sais danser ça toi ?

- Oui, oui, Harry m'avait appris, viens ! »

Docilement, elle lui prit la main, se laissa saisir par la taille et emporter au rythme des pas qu'il imposait. Ce n'était pas si compliqué, non. Teddy babillait, heureux, c'était la danse de Poudlard, celle des bals entre les diverses écoles. C'était la danse du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, ceux qui n'avaient plus lieu. La danse de couples qui s'aimaient. La danse d'un temps passé ; et Victoire s'abandonna à virevolter quelques minutes au son de cette danse devenue tradition perdue, elle s'abandonna aux temps qu'elle n'avait pas connus, et se sentit se fondre, dans la grandiloquence de sa robe émeraude, dans les années passées, leur dureté et pourtant leur richesse de sentiment. Ce bal lui avait appris bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.


End file.
